Segredos entre as Dimensões - A origem dos livros
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Como se explica a criação dos personagens Sherlock Holmes e John Watson por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? Depois da tentativa frustrada dos daleks de transformar Sherlock Holmes em seu novo líder, eles tentam uma nova estratégia, auxiliados por uma nova aliada. CONTINUAÇÃO DE SEGREDOS ENTRE AS DIMENSÕES.
1. Lá vamos nos viajar de novo

_**Olá meus caros leitores! Cá estou eu com mais uma história que faz parte do universo de Sed. Por isso pra entendê-la melhor recomendo vocês lerem antes a história Segredos entre as Dimensões. Bom acho que é só isso. Boa leitura!**_

* * *

Um ano depois... Primeira reunião dos Winchester e dos Holmes

-No três vocês entrarão nos labirintos de cadeiras acharão as pistas e voltarão aqui onde vão ter 5 minutos para recuperar o fôlego e solucionar o mistério – anunciou a sra. Hudson num microfone, sentada numa cadeira no alto de um pequeno "palco" improvisado por Dean com uma ajudinha de sua avó.

Sherlock-Por que me tiraram da competição? Por mais simples que seja pra mim não quer dizer que não gostaria de participar

Molly-Você é um péssimo perdedor

Emily-(sorri) não se preocupe pai, irei representar os Holmes, aquele perna de pau não será páreo para mim

Dean-Perna de pau? Tá chamando quem de perna de pau?

Emily-(sorri) Você orangotango... vê se consegue me acompanhar (sorri quando a sra. Hudson dá a partida e corre para o labirinto)

Dean conseguiu correr mais rápido que Emily mas mesmo lendo a pista não conseguiu decifrá-la

Sra. Hudson-Então qual é a resposta?

Dean-O vento?

Sra. Hudson-Bem quem tinha direito de resposta era a Emily mas a resposta está correta Dean

Tudo estava correndo bem até que um som familiar foi ouvido

Doutora-Começaram a competição sem mim?

Emily-(sorri e dá de ombros) Ué, você falou que foi no banheiro e não voltou mais

Doutora-Ok Emily Holmes, mas isso foi há 5 segundos

Emily-(revira os olhos) Na verdade foi ontem

Doutora-Sério? Essa minha velha TARDIS...

Emily-(sussurra para Sam) quando não estou olhando ela chama a TARDIS de sexy

Doutora-Ei será que pode guardar meus segredos? Obrigada

Sherlock-Se veio participar da competição lamento informar que nossas famílias decidiram nos desclassificar por sermos espertos demais

John-Ah, não foram essas as palavras, na verdade não aguentamos seu ego

Doutora-De quem foi essa ideia?

Mary-Minha, papai (ela riu) O que está fazendo aqui? De verdade?

Doutora-(suspira) Sério isso? Ok... é que estive trabalhando em uma coisa e finalmente consegui... na verdade foi uma acidente, eu e Emily ficamos presas numa linha temporal em uma vez e algum tempo depois, ok sempre quis falar isso, na verdade não entendo a cronologia dos desenhos que usam isso, só sei que é demais. O fato é que Emily ficou conectada à TARDIS, a partir daí fazendo com que a se... digo garota aqui rastreasse todas as linhas temporais dos Holmes, mas ela ficou doida e bem talvez uma viagem conserte isso e que coisa melhor para um dos eventos do piquenique ser as duas famílias numa viagem pelo espaço tempo.

John-Eu sabia que ia fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde

Doutora-Ora qual o problema em viajar John? Vamos logo

Sherlock-Diga adeus à normalidade meu amigo

Doutora-Todos concordam em ir?

Antes que a Doutora falasse outra coisa todos já caminhavam em direção à TARDIS, lembrando-a brevemente de uma cena de sua 10ª regeneração. Após todos eles entrarem, a Doutora entrou em sua velha amiga.

Doutora-Bem todos se segurem e... (puxa algumas alavancas e botões da TARDIS)

Assim que chegaram a TARDIS se escureceu e um por um todos começaram a cair devido a um vapor que ela começou a soltar e a senhora do tempo foi a última a desmaiar.


	2. Parece que nada mudou

A TARDIS se desmaterializou deixando seus passageiros desmaiados em um desolado campo, bem longe da data que começaram sua viagem. Strax que estava ali por perto espancando um cara com uma frigideira e que esse revidara com um taco de beisebol reconheceu o som e se entregou falando pro cara que precisava ver uma coisa, mas a próxima luta estava marcada.

Doutora-(se levanta ainda meio desorientada) Que experiência curiosa a sua sr. Holmes

Sherlock-Obrigado pelo elogio Srta. Smith, mas bem, acho que devemos voltar já está ficando tarde

Doutora-(olha pros lados) Isso é verdade, vamos...

Dito isso algumas pessoas iam desaparecendo, mas não contava que estavam sendo observados. Estava escuro, e Sherlock estava com Molly ao seu lado e seus braços entrelaçados caminharam lado a lado guiando todos até a Baker St.

Sherlock-(ele entrou no 221b) Sra. Hudson?

Molly-Meu querido ela foi passar um tempo com a irmã dela, esqueceu?

Sherlock-Claro, força do hábito, minha Molly. É melhor trocarmos essas roupas bizarras e nos preparar pro jantar

Espantosamente, havia roupas da era vitoriana para todos, John, Mary, Elizabeth, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Emily, Hamish, Ray e Joan. Longe dali, mas ainda em Londres, Strax encontrou a TARDIS

Strax-Você foi confiscada pelo governo sontariano. Onde está seu mestre?

A TARDIS só fez um zumbido como se escondesse um segredo

Strax-As mestras vão gostar de te ver (Ele amarrou a máquina do tempo e a colocou numa carroça ali perto, subindo nela) Anda logo animal terráqueo senão arranco suas vísceras e uso como chicote pela honra dos sontarianos.

Depois que Molly e Mary prepararam o jantar com a ajuda precária de Belle, todos se sentaram à mesa para a refeição.

Sherlock-Emily qual seu relatório de notas de nossas experiências noturnas sobre a habilidade do disfarce?

Emily-Ótimas, pai. Mas por que disfarçamos igual ao seu sonho? Se me permite a pergunta

Sherlock-Não sei, ainda não sei ao certo, acho que me senti nostálgico

John-Você nostálgico? Faça-me o favor

Hamish-Aquelas roupas são estranhas mas até que gosto delas, são confortáveis

Ray-Mas essas são mais bonitas

Hamish-(balança as pernas já que a cadeira das crianças é mais alta para alcançar a mesa) Mas pinicam (coloca um pedaço de frango xadrez na boca coçando o pescoço perto da gravata) Pai, posso brincar com a Rachel?

Sherlock-Termine seu jantar primeiro

Hamish-(suspira e diz sem emoção) Sim, senhor (contuna a comer olhando para Rachel e fazendo careta enquanto ninguém olhava)

Sam-Sr. Holmes acho que já sabe mas aconteceu um caso bizarro em Sussex

Sherlock-Claro, só não sei distinguir se é um dos meus ou um dos seus

Sam-(sorri simpático) Ficaremos honrados em investigar ao seu lado, sr. Holmes

Sherlock-Vamos partir amanhã pela manhã Samuel, espero que seu pai e seu irmão nos acompanhe

Emily-E quanto a mim e Elizabeth pai?

Sherlock-Podem vir também... Você é parecida com sua mãe e si que não vai ficar aqui enquanto estivermos fora

Emily-Pode apostar nisso

Mary-E enquanto estiverem lá nos encarregamos dos crimes daqui

Castiel-Ficarei com as damas para garantir sua proteção

Ray-(sorri) e eu protejo o papai (faz carinha fofa e o abraça o deixando roxo)

Hamish-(sorri com um pedaço de alface no dente) Rachel é forte, muito forte, mas eu protejo ela (disse estufando o peito)

Molly-Mesmo sabendo nos proteger temos muitos protetores, que bom podemos proteger uns aos outros e ficamos seguros

Hamish-(ri de jeito engraçado que sua mãe fala e encara o prato ocupado só pelas ervilhas) terminei, posso brincar agora?

Sherlock-Pode sim Hamish

Logo Sherlock e seu grupo se aprontaram para a viagem do dia seguinte.


	3. Ao cair da noite

Strax finalmente chegou a casa de Vastra trazendo a TARDIS aparentemente vazia

Madame Vastra-(sai da sala de artes enxugando as mãos e vê Strax com a TARDIS) o Doutor...

Strax-Sim mestre, mas ela está vazia

Madame Vastra- Estranho... parece que temos um caso (viro para Jenny) Querida, temos um caso interessante em mãos

Jenny-(sorri) Vou fazer mais chá e pego o quadro de investigações

Sam voltou para a casa de sua família para arrumar suas malas. Chegando lá encontrou sua cunhada Lisa,esposa de Dean, Amelia sua esposa e em uma caminha perto delas estava uma bebê de 8 meses dormindo tranquilamente. Sua filhinha Angela.  
-Sam!-Amelia se levantou e o abraçou-pensei q chegaria a tempo do jantar  
-Eu sinto muito meu amor-ele pediu desculpas-surgiu um novo caso e o sr. Holmes quer nossa ajuda. Eu vim pra fazer minha mala. Partimos de manhã logo cedo.  
-Puxa vida que repentino!-sua esposa estranhou-bom essa sua família... só eles mesmos pra arranjar uma viagem assim tão de repente.  
-Bem você escolheu ser parte dela-Sam sorriu meio sem graça com a piada com medo da reação dela  
-Pois é sr. Winchester-Amelia colocou as mãos na cintura e o olhou sério-mas eu sei que fiz uma boa escolha.

-É... boa noite Lisa tem notícias do Ben?-ele tentou mudar de assunto.  
-Ele me mandou uma carta semana passada-Lisa contou-está na semana de provas em Stonyhurst mas ele tem sorte de Claire o estar ajudando nos estudos.  
-Ele ainda não tem coragem de se declarar para ela não é?-Amelia comentou  
-É eu digo a ele que ele deveria ser sincero com ela e além disso o acho jovem demais pra pensar em romance-Lisa falou-mas...  
-Tem medo q ela a rejeite de forma catastrófica!-Dean apareceu na sala com muito bom humor-estão falando sobre o Ben não é?  
-É sim-sua esposa confirmou enquanto ele beijava sua bochecha  
-Mas ele tem toda vida pela frente para tomar coragem...ele te só 12 anos certo?-disse Sam  
-Você devia ouvir seu irmão meu querido-disse Lisa olhando para Dean séria-você deveria parar de estimular o romance precoce do nosso filho.  
-Sammy está certo. Agora se me dão licença vou colocar Andy no berço. Ela já dormiu e...-começou Amy, mas logo foi interrompida por Sam  
-Deixe que eu a leve, amor-disse Sam já pegando Andy no colo e levando pro andar de cima com companhia de Amy que também já ia dormir.  
Dean olhava a cena com o semblante triste e lisa logo percebeu isso  
-Você se culpa por ter perdido essa fase com o Ben, estou certa?-lisa suspirou. O silêncio de Dean era mais forte que um soco no estômago. Ela se aproximou dela e segurando seu colarinho, iniciou um beijo que não acabaria tão cedo e quando acabou Dean pegou Lisa no colo a levando pro quarto.  
Enquanto isso Sammy e Amy observavam Andy dormir.  
Antes de irem dormir os irmãos Winchester fizeram suas malas pois o dia seguinte reservava para eles uma grande investigação.


	4. A investigação em Shoscombe

Depois de se despedir de sua amada Amy pela manha, Sam foi para o 221B onde encontrou Dean, Castiel e Belle, já arrumados para sair. Dean estava tentando convencer Belle de não ir e Castiel estava rindo num canto com Ray, sua filha brincando com seu rabo de cavalo. Castiel deixara o cabelo crescer após perder para Dean em uma corrida de cavalo.

Dean se sentia derrotado toda vez que tentava convencer Elizabeth do óbvio, a viagem era perigosa e ele não queria perdê-la de novo. Por fim ela venceu mas o deixou um pouco a sós. Dean viu Belle pegar Ray no colo e sair para um canto qualquer. A menininha era estranhamente muito próxima a ela, mas deve ser porque Belle era muito próxima a sua misteriosa melhor amiga. Dean chegou perto de Castiel que sorria de modo estranho olhando para sua filha.

-Não sabia que anjos eram tão babões com seus filhos – disse Dean sorrindo de lado e colocando um charuto na boca, o que fez o anjo o olhar de cara feia – que houve? Ele solta bolhas – Dean sopra o charuto fazendo sair várias bolhas de sabão de lá. Ele o tirou da boca – a propósito, recebeu notícias de Eliza, Castiel?

-Ela me manda cartas – disse o anjo sorrindo – minha Eliza espera nosso segundo filho, por isso estou assim.

-Não quer ir cuidar dela? – Dean perguntou.

Belle chegou antes que Castiel dissesse algo que não deveria.

-Gravidez não é doença – disse ela – agora vamos.

-Não, você fica. Você não está bem esses dias e tem a E... – Dean começa a dizer mas é interrompido por Castiel

-Pare a menos que queira um braço quebrado e... não queremos mais um nessa situação – ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e ele olhou o braço imobilizado do anjo entendendo o recado.

Sherlock então apareceu na sala para reunir a todos.

-Estão todos prontos? – ele perguntou – a carruagem está a nossa espera.

Ele, John, e os três irmãos Winchester e a srta. Smith se despediram mais uma vez de seus entes queridos e partiram rumo a mansão Shoscombe. A governanta da casa, sra. Sally, ficou atônita ao ver tantos estranhos saindo da carruagem. Saiu imediatamente para averiguar quem era todo aquele povo.

-Boa noite!-ela saudou já que estava escurecendo-Com licença mas tenho que saber quem são vocês antes que deem mais um passo adentro da propriedade do sr. Shoscombe.

-Ah é claro sinto muito se a assustamos – Joan tomou a palavra – é que ouvimos falar do misterioso crime que aconteceu aqui e viemos averiguar se podemos ajudar a resolver esse mistério.

-Você trabalha na polícia? – perguntou Sally- desde quando mulheres trabalham na polícia?

-Queira perdoar a atitude rude da srta. Smith – Sherlock disse – nós somos um departamento especial da Scotland Yard. Essas moças estão sob treinamento, fazendo pesquisas de campo para trabalho laboratorial. Nada além disso. Eu sou o detetive Holmes, será que podemos falar com o sr. Shoscombe?

-Bem isso não sei, mas se me provar que são realmente detetives, posso pelo menos lhes dar abrigo e comida por hora – a governanta respondeu.

Então os Holmes, Winchester e Joan lhe mostraram distintivos feitos por Dean e Sam, o que foi suficiente para a sra. Sally deixa-los entrar.

-Então... pode nos levar aonde aconteceu o crime? – a Doutora desmiolada pediu, analisando tudo a sua volta assim como o detetive, o que não passou desapercebido a ninguém – Com licença, nós já... deixa quieto... se não foi incômodo posso pedir –lhe um copo de água – concluiu Joan após sentir uma leve dor de cabeça.

A governanta assim o fez enquanto contava o que sabia do crime para os oficiais. Belle ficou mais atrás para ajudar sua "tia".

-Está bem?-quis saber a jovem com o cenho franzido.

-Sim, eu estou... agora diga-me você... se sente bem? Digo realmente se sente bem e por favor não sou tão estúpida como seus irmãos.

-Sim, confesso que estou um pouco preocupada, mas estou bem – sorriu Lizzie para a mais velha, que logo se juntou aos garotos.

Quando chegaram na cena do crime, Belle foi ajudar seus irmãos e Castiel e a Doutora foi ajudar Sherlock.

-Analisei algumas coisas, mas parece-me que a maior parte do crime pertence a você, madame Smith – Sherlock disse quase em um sussurro – os assassinos eram um homem de uns 1,72 m e uma mulher de 1,53... mas, ao que tudo indica eles tiveram uma ajuda. Vê essa marca de sangue seco? Essa terceira pessoa, além de assassinar a vítima, ainda saiu machucada, mas essa marca não parece ser sangue... terrestre. A doutora em ufologia teórica poderia ser de grande ajuda – disse ele em tom de deboche, mas a essa altura Joan nem escutava.

Ela estava com uns óculos de astes ridiculamente muito redondas e um aparelhinho que mais parecia um brinquedo, e de fato era.

-Sontrex, bem... é só um palpite pode debochar a vontade – disse ela com um sorrisinho – ele provavelmente veio em busca de alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu... – ela disse pensativa com seguindo uma trilha com os olhos até uma caixinha, onde pegou após colocar luvas e tirou de lá uma bola metálica de no máximo 20 cm por 15 de diâmetro. Ela passou a mão em alguns símbolos que não deu muita importância e achou uma abertura. Ao abrir a esfera metálica, ele encontrou uma gosma vermelha viscosa e um bilhete preso nela que continha a seguinte mensagem: "Matar sir Arthur Conan Doyle não estava em minha lista de coisas para fazer nesse feriado, mas será feito. Depois disso posso me livrar da Doutora também".

-Quem é sir Arthur alguma coisa? – interrompeu Dean, pois a tempos os 3W começaram a vigiar ambos detetives.

-Seja quem for temos que protege-lo – disseram Joan e Sherlock ao mesmo tempo.

-Elementar minha cara Smith. Então... vamos? Só queria saber quem é essa doutora.

-Doutora quem?-disse a mais velha pela dor ter piorado.

-Que tal começarmos a procurar esse Arthur Doyle? – sugeriu Sam.

-Boa ideia Samuel, mas onde vamos começar? – quis saber Sherlock.

-Bem que tal a biblioteca? Ou os registros da prefeitura? Se ele é alguém procurando devemos achar alguma coisa sobre ele – Sam deu de ombros.

-Bingo! – exclamou Joan checando um livro que estava dentro de seu casaco fazendo uma marcação e o guardando- Sam e Dean, vocês vão à prefeitura. Eu e Sherlock à biblioteca e Castiel e Belle... fiquem aqui vigiando o local.

-Não acham que a sra. Sally vai estranhar todos saírem de uma vez? – Castiel levantou a questão.

-É por isso que você e Elizabeth vão ficar – Joan disse rindo baixo.

-Bom vou fazer um interrogatório completo com o sr. Shoscombe – Belle respondeu – se perguntarem algo direi que continuaram a investigação em Londres.

-Não esqueça de mim Elizabeth – Castiel comentou.

-Vai ser difícil esquecer – disse a mais nova com um ar tedioso na voz e eles saíram ao encontro de Sally.

-Já estão indo? – a governanta perguntou quando viu toda aquela movimentação.

-Sim, iremos continuar essa investigação no laboratório, mas a srta. Novak e o sr. Winchester... digo ao contrário... eles vão ficar para coletar alguns últimos dados – disse a ufóloga para a governanta sorrindo amigavelmente.

-Certo – a governanta fez uma careta tentando entender o quanto aquele grupo era estranho – façam uma boa viagem.

-Obrigado srta. – disse Dean beijando a mão da governanta e saindo dali.


	5. Debaixo do seu nariz

-Obrigado senhorita... deixe Lisa saber disso – comentou Sam com deboche enquanto entravam na carruagem – está tudo bem tia? Parece que suas dores de cabeça voltaram.

-Não sei Sam – Joan tentou disfarçar – parece que sim.

-Devia procurar um médico... ou um curandeiro. Está com o diário daqueles sonhos e dessas dores? – opinou Dean ainda emburrado com seu irmão.

-Não se preocupem comigo – Smith sorriu – vamos ajudar Doyle primeiro mas prometo que vou me cuidar.

A viagem até o centro da cidade foi tranquila e chegando lá eles se separaram.

Na biblioteca...

Sherlock e Joan foram direto a uma prateleira que continha uma enciclopédia. Havia 14 livros marcados com D. Sherlock suspirou.

-Ânimo meu amigo – Joan sorriu – se começarmos logo vamos terminar logo.

-Ainda não sei o motivo e eu realmente odeio isso, mas isso está me cheirando igual ao Natal que John trapaceou fingindo ter as memórias de um rei, que na verdade foi um cavaleiro bem renomado. Seu nome era Arthur... ele pegou esse nome de um garoto que vivia a me seguir – disse Sherlock, após eles não encontrarem nenhum "sir" na família Doyle.

-Bingo-disse ela em um sobressalto – qual era o sobrenome do garoto?

-Ele nunca disse, mas ele assinava A. D. ... mas ele deve ter no máximo uns 9 anos hoje em dia – respondeu Sherlock.

-Vamos procurar no livro de endereços então onde moram os Doyle – ela disse animada.

-Boa ideia... para uma ufóloga – disse William abrindo o livro onde eles tinham achado os Doyle – mais perto que pensávamos 221C Baker St.

-Você deve estar brincando! – Joan estava estupefata.

-Está bem aqui! – Sherlock lhe mostrou – só nos resta voltar pra casa.


	6. Os Doyle

No final da tarde toda a turma de investigação estava de volta a 221B, menos Castiel e Belle que ainda estavam na Mansão Shoscombe.

-Bom descobrimos que os Doyle moram bem aqui nesse prédio!-Holmes anunciou.

-Eu já sabia disso meu amor – disse Molly prática- você que nunca quis conhece-los.

-Até agora minha querida – ele piscou pra ela – eu e Madame Smith vamos lá descobrir quem é esse tal de Arthur.

Depois de contarem todas as informações incluindo a misteriosa mensagem da esfera, Amelia, Mary e Molly organizaram tudo no quadro de pistas na sala. Joan bateu na porta do 221C com Sherlock ao seu lado.

-Pois não? – Mary Doyle atendeu e reconheceu seu vizinho – sr. Holmes? É o senhor mesmo ou será que me confundi?

-Não está errada sra. Doyle – ele sorriu sem graça – bom devo confessar que estou aqui para pedir desculpas.

-Por que senhor? – Mary perguntou.

-Bom minha esposa mencionou que eu nunca fui muito cordial com a senhora e sua família – ele explicou.

-Sou Madame Smith-Joan se apresentou – Seria uma honra se você e sua família viessem jantar conosco.

-Certo eu acho que posso comparecer – a sra. Doyle respondeu – falarei com meu marido.

Sherlock e Joan trocaram um sorriso para selar o sucesso de seu plano.

Ding dong... Era o som da campainha do 221B Baker St. Já fazia algumas horas que o pedido foi feito e lá estavam eles, os Doyle com seu filhinho Arthur que aproveitava as férias de verão longe do internato. Quando Sherlock os atendeu, o menininho surpreendeu o sr. Holmes com um abraço.

-Sr. Holmes! Sr. Holmes! Que saudade! Onde está o John... quero ouvir mais histórias das suas aventuras. Até ajudei a escrever a última, sabia sr. Holmes – disse Artie do lado de Sherlock enquanto os pais dele entravam e cumprimentavam a família.

-Desculpe, sr. Holmes... meu filho é um pouco agitado, mas claro que o senhor já sabia – o sr. Doyle falou tentando parecer gentil, mas ele estava à procura de duas coisas no detetive... duas coisas que Artie desenhava e ajudava John a escrever quando ele podia. O chapéu engraçado e o cachimbo.

-Então vamos nos sentar? – sorriu Molly levando a torta que o sr. Doyle fez para a mesa.

-Espero que gostem eu que fiz – disse Charles Doyle cordialmente puxando uma cadeira, para que sua esposa sentasse, o que foi repetido pelos moradores do apartamento e as crianças logo ficaram amigos inseparáveis.

-Então... foi muito gentil da sua parte fazer esse jantar para ser um bom vizinho, sr. Holmes. Meu filho gosta muito do senhor... e do Dr. Watson – disse Mary Doyle sorridente, mas ainda impressionada pela existência de uma sra. Holmes.

-É impressionante como Holmes sendo um grande detetive nunca tinha notado que seu jovem vizinho era nosso fã – John riu – é um prazer conhece-lo apropriadamente Arthur.

-Obrigado Dr. Watson – o menino respondeu empolgado – eu fiz um desenho do senhor e do Sherlock Holmes mas ficou na minha escola.

-Eu agradeço a admiração Arthur – Sherlock disse um pouco mais gentil – então vamos comer antes que o jantar esfrie.

Todos se serviram do peru assado e do purê de batatas e comeram em silêncio até ele ser quebrado pelas crianças.

-Você gosta de sapos Arthur? – Hamish perguntou.

-Agora não Hamish – sua mãe o repreendeu.

-Desculpe-me sapos? – Charles começou a se arrepender de ter ido ao jantar.

-Hamish gosta muito de sapos – Rachel ajudou o amigo.

-Eu não sei, eu gosto de ver os sapos na beira do lago no meu colégio – Arthur disse.

-Seu colégio? Lá é legal? – quis saber Ray entusiasmada.

-Sim Artie conte-nos sobre o seu colégio – Joan começou a investigar – Já aconteceu algo interessante lá?

-Não, é uma escola normal – disse o menino pensativo – eu já tentei achar algum mistério lá, mas as freiras dizem que não há nada para se preocupar lá.

-É claro meu filho é uma escola – Mary Doyle riu – o que pode acontecer lá?

-Nos lugares mais improváveis acontecem os casos mais interessantes – Sherlock completou.

-Mas uma vez aconteceu uma coisa estranha – Artie se lembrou.

-É mesmo? O que foi? – Madame Smith ficou toda animada.

-É que eu tive um professor muito estranho – Arthur começou a contar – ele era muito interessado nos meus desenhos e eu contei pra ele sobre as aventuras de Holmes e Watson, ele ficava me perguntando todo dia, eu achava estranho.

-Esse realmente é um mistério – Sherlock comentou.

-Não dê ouvidos a essas bobagens sr. Holmes – Charles riu – isso é coisa de criança.

-Claro, claro – Joan tomou um gole de vinho começando a criar hipóteses.

A mente de Joan não parava um minuto, ela pensava em como intrigante era esse caso – esse professor... ele era como – ela quis saber, mas, ao receber um olhar estranho do sr. Doyle pegou um guardanapo e se limpou um pouco – desculpe a curiosidade, meu noivo é professor e ele às vezes comenta de um professor que é... invasivo – sorriu – só curiosidade realmente.

A sra. Doyle sorriu e olhou seu marido. Ela pareceu se simpatizar melhor com Joan.

-Que interessante, sempre respeitei uma família de professores... principalmente suas companheiras, mas me diga sra. ...

-Srta. ainda... Joan Smith – sorriu cordialmente.

-É tão interessante ver uma noiva... se quiser posso ajuda-la no que precisar – comentou Arthur – Bem meu professor sempre me pareceu curioso demais e dizia que eu poderia ser um grande escritor no futuro – disse o garoto balançando as perninhas e tentando pegar as ervilhas em seu prato – papai me disse que voc... digo que o senhor e o seu companheiro eram doidos.

-Ah pode-se dizer que sim, mas vou considerar como um elogio – Sherlock piscou pra ele.

-Fale por você, Holmes... não sou louco, eu acho – John disse fazendo a mesa inteira rir – Bem que você poderia desenhar eu e Mary e o sr. e a sra. Holmes um dia.

-É claro – Arthur concordou contente- seria um prazer Dr. Watson.

-Bom acho que é melhor irmos indo – Charles anunciou – agradecemos pelo convite, estava tudo muito saboroso sra. Holmes.

-Ah não tem de que – Molly disse – serão sempre bem vindos aqui.

-Ah temos que ir mesmo ? – Artie reclamou um pouco.

-Não ouviu a sra. Holmes? – sua mãe sorriu – você pode vir outro dia.

Assim, os Doyle deixaram o lar dos Holmes.


	7. A crise de Joan

-Será que eles gostaram da sobremesa? – disse Sherlock um tanto preocupado no que Molly riu e deu um beijo nele.

-Estava ótimo, amor... melhorou muito na cozinha – disse ela sorrindo.

As crianças logo estavam brincando na sala.

-Se eu ficar maior que você vamos nos casar – falou Hamish ficando na ponta dos pés,já que Ray era mais alta que ele.

-Até parece, haha haha – disse ela mas sentou no sofá meio tristinha e logo foi abraçada por seu amigo que sentou ao seu lado.

-Por que está triste? São seus tios de novo?- Hamish perguntou.

-Também – confessou a menina – é que mamãe vai ter outro bebê e não vai dar atenção pra mim – disse ela com um biquinho fofo – a Claire, minha irmã mais velha já parece gostar mais do bebê mais novo e ele nem nasceu.

-Não se preocupe Ray, não vou deixar seus pais esquecerem de você, eu prometo – Hamish disse solenemente.

A menina sorriu e abraçou o mais novo dos Holmes. Beijou-lhe a face.

-Obrigada Hamish – ela sorriu – também tem meus outros tios que não deixam a mamãe falar pros meus outros tios quem ela é.

-Sua família é muito confusa Ray – o menino comentou pensativo.

-Hamish – sua mãe o chamou – me ajude a tirar a mesa e depois vá se preparar pra dormir, está quase na hora.

-Sim mamãe – sorriu o menino e se desvencilhou devagar da amiga – eu já volto Ray – disse o garoto rindo em direção à cozinha e Ray saiu à procura de Joan, que desenhava uns círculos, no seu diário.

-O que é isso? – perguntou a menina distraindo Joan por uns segundos.

-Não sei – confessou a mais velha – eles só vem... quer ver uns desses desenhos legais que eu fiz? – quis saber Joan e após a pequena concordar, ela colocou na página da figura de uma caixa escrita "Police Public Call Box" e uma luz aparecendo na porta.

Na outra página tinha uma sala um tanto estranha com algumas prateleiras e outras coisas que nem a própria Joan podia explicar, parecia... mágico.

-É muito bonito – Ray disse sorrindo admirando os escritos.

A mulher passou a mão por alguns círculos do lado da figura.

-Às vezes acho que eles querem me dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não sei... – ela deixa uma lágrima escapar e borrar a tinta no caderno junto com outros borrões.

Ray a abraça, pois nunca vira a tia chorar assim.

-Eu odeio não saber – dizia a mais velha em soluços virando as páginas e passando a mão nas figuras como se tentasse lembrar de alguma coisa, ,as só conseguia chorar mais e mais, fazendo grossos trilhos salgados mancharem seu rosto como as gotas manchavam a tinta no lívido papel.

-Joan! – Mary se assusta ao ver seu estado – o que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei Mary – a mais velha fungou – não consigo entender nenhum dos meus sonhos nem porque fico fazendo esses rabiscos eu... tenho dúvidas de quem eu realmente seja.

-Ora você é Joan Smith, minha prima – Mary enxugou suas lágrimas – doutora em ufologia e noiva de Mel Williams.

-Mas... não importa, você se importar com isso minha pequena... tem razão eu deveria te proteger, não te dar trabalho - ela não sabia o porque, mas ela tinha uma vontade enorme de proteger Mary, ela deixou ser abraçada pelas duas – vocês são tudo que a guerra não me levou, até minha sanidade foi embora... obrigada.

-De nada – Mary sorriu – agora se alegre, em breve Mel vai vim vê-la, que tal se começarmos a planejar logo o casamento ?

-Excelente ideia – Madame Smith forçou um sorriso – acho que vou dormir.

-Isso, descanse – a sra. Watson disse – boa noite.

-Boa noite – Joan respondeu e se retirou.

Logo Mary pôs Ray para dormir e Joan não conseguiu pegar no sono tão fácil. Mal sabia ela que as respostas que queria estavam mais perto que imaginava.


	8. A mensagem na TARDIS

Na casa de Madame Vastra...

-Mestras venham ver o que eu achei – Strax as chamou.

Assim que ouviu Strax, Madame Vastra se encaminha até ele ainda suja de farinha, pois estava tentando ajudar Jenny na cozinha.

-Espero que não seja mais um cach... oh pelos meus irmãos... não pode ser – disse a reptiliana surpresa – Jenny, venha ver...

-O que aconteceu? Strax trouxe mais um cachorro pensando ser um vulcanoide do planeta Futh-Luch querendo juntar a ele para conquistar a terra – disse no meio de risos mas logo ela se calou ao ver a TARDIS – cadê ele Strax? Onde você a achou?

-Caída perto do campo – o sontarian respondeu – nem sinal do Doutor nem do rapaz que andava com ele.

-Tem certeza? ... então vamos entrar e dar uma olhada – quando a Madame ia se aproximando da nave um holograma se solidificou à sua frente, era o Doutor... A Doutora.

-Sou um programa de interface da TARDIS... – ela disse algumas coisas como se querendo explicar um equívoco de cálculos altamente difícil – atenção! Atenção! Emergência, a Doutora está na forma humana! O relógio tem que ser desati... desati... desati... – ficou repetindo o holograma com uns chiados e desapareceu num piscar de olhos e no outro começou a aparecer hologramas de Missy e Moriarty por todos os lados repetindo a frase "estamos de volta, estamos de volta" o que fez Madame Vastra, Jenny e Strax formarem um círculo carregando alguma arma em sentido de ataque.

-É agora? Vamos esmaga-los pela honra...

-É melhor você ficar de boca fechada – gritou Jenny interrompendo Strax – lá se vai a vida normal...


	9. O relatório

Enquanto isso, Castiel e Belle voltam para a Baker St e são recebidos pelas crianças.

-Papai! – Ray o abraçou forte – eu senti tanto sua falta.

-Não se preocupe minha querida – ele sorriu – já estou de volta.

-Que bom que voltaram! Quero um relatório completo de tudo que colheram – Sherlock mandou.

-Ei dê a eles um tempo de descanso – Mary chamou sua atenção.

-Tudo bem já estou acostumada com o jeito do meu padrinho – Belle suspirou – Castiel pode contar como foi não é?

-Claro – o anjo pareceu um pouco desconcertado – mas mesmo assim concordou – o sr. Shoscombe disse que o empregado que morreu era Jim Laurens, um jovem rapaz que lhe contou ter visto algo estranho numa clareira e foi averiguar o que era. No dia seguinte ele não voltou e quando foram procura-lo o encontraram morto.

Eles se sentaram nos sofás e puderam, assim, respirar um pouco e contar algumas partes, deixando outras em segredo por exemplo, o real motivo de voltarem mais cedo a casa dos Holmes... e além da aproximação dos feriados de final de ano.

-Se não for muito incômodo preciso descansar, a estrada foi longa e não estou em meu melhor estado – Belle pediu.

-Você irá ficar bem, madrinha? – disse Ray preocupada com a mais velha.

-Sim pequenina – Belle sorriu para a mais nova e beijou-lhe a testa, subindo as escadas e entrando na segunda porta à esquerda.

-Encontramos Eliza na viagem... e elas tiveram uma conversa calorosa... deve ser isso – disse o anjo para responder uma pergunta silenciosa – Joan está? Recebi um telegrama do Mel convidando todos para investigarem um colégio. Não entendi muito bem, mas ele disse que era sobre o jovem Doyle. Vocês iriam entender, segundo ele – Castiel sorriu e olhou para as escadas depois para Ray, sussurrando só para ela ouvir enquanto levantava com ela no colo e subia as escadas.

"Tenho uma missão para você. Sua mãe está de mal com o espelho, que tal fazer um desenho para agradá-la?".

Ao ouvir essas palavras, a menina sorriu sapeca, fantasiando os desenhos que poderiam ser feitos. Logo, no primeiro andar, um rebuliço acontecia. Sam e Dean adentraram a casa, um pior que o outro, mas em geral estavam pálidos e pareciam ter corrido uma maratona de a pé que nem a égua negra de Dean, Baby, era capaz de alcançar. A pupila de ambos tinha reduzido de tamanho e desmaiaram logo que entram, murmurando coisas desconexas como "eles vieram","os Novak estão em perigo" "sumiram... eles sumiram". Dito isto, Sam evaporou numa luz dourada, mas antes de sumir completamente para vira uma bola de luz, ele disse "o prazo vai arpe o segundo vier ao mundo!"

-Sam!-Amelia gritou desesperada ao ver o marido sumir-Alguém me explica o que aconteceu?!


	10. Divisão da Missão

-Amelia-Dean suspirou tentando se recompor-estávamos numa missão pensamos que era apenas mais uma, mas algum monstro mas parece que arrumamos mais problemas.  
-O que aconteceu com o Sam?-ela insistiu.  
-Eu lembro de termos encontrados anjos violentos-ele se sentou-Puros como se auto denominam e... bem, eles quiseram nos matar mas não entendemos o motivo, no final das contas levaram meu irmão.  
-Pra onde? Me fala eu vou com você!-Amelia declarou.  
-Não por favor, fique calma eu também estou preocupado mas temos que pensar antes de agir-Dean disse e a abraçou.  
Amélia tinha perdido Samuel, seu marido, seu amor, seu chão. Várias camadas salgadas rasgavam seu pó de arroz em suas bochechas alvas agora um pouco mais coradas e molhadas.  
-Você tem razão-admitiu entre soluços reprimidos e o objeto que tinha ficado do desaparecimento de Sam, um livro, ela pegou e apertou contra o peito. Lisa a reconfortava como podia enquanto os convidados da casa permaneciam em choque sobre o que tinha ocorrido  
-tenho que avisar a Castiel que sua esposa está em perigo... seja ela quem for-essa última declaração foi tão baixa que foi abafada pelo som de Joan e Sherlock brigando como duas criancinhas... de novo.  
-Srta Smith concordo q houve interferência alienígena na morte de Laurens mas onde isso vai nos levar? Não consigo ver conexão com o caso de Doyle-Sherlock disse convicto.  
-Mas há toda a possibilidade do mundo de os dois casos estarem conectados-Joan bateu o pé no chão para dar ênfase em suas palavras-Já pensou que o alienígena que matou Laurens pode estar atrás do Artie também?  
-Ah pelo amor de Deus parem com isso-John os impediu de agredir um ao outro-Temos 3 problemas e muitos de nós para resolvê-los. Mel disse q iria investigar sobre Doyle não é mesmo? Vocês dois vão pra Lancashire. Eu vou continuar ajudando Mary e Molly com o caso Shoscombe, Castiel e Belle vão nos ajudar e Dean vai com Lisa e Amelia atrás de Sam estamos entendidos?  
Todos se assustaram com a forma autoritária que John falava vendo o quão grave era situação.  
-O que houve com o Sam/Samuel-quiseram saber os dois ao mesmo tempo e isso os fez ficar mais indignados, afinal ainda estavam brigados um com o outro.

-Seja como for-falou Joan primeiro-temos que nos manter uma comunicação ou um código porque os 3 casos podem ser o mesmo e precisamos saber dos três e como resolvê-lo... eu mesma já comecei a estudar astrofísica e terminei em ufologia.  
Todos pareceram concordar com a morena e após reunir todos na sala, Dean começou a falar a todos o que tinha acontecido.  
-Quem eram esses anjos e o que exatamente queriam com vocês?- Sherlock perguntou intrigado.  
-Realmente não sei só sei que além do meu irmão a família de Castiel está em perigo-Dean explicou mais uma vez-Você sabe quem são Castiel?  
-Alguns de meus irmãos... eles pensam que quem tem uma família...assim como eu, são traidores. Eles estão bastante irritados com o nascimento de minha Ray, Eliza não pode contar para a família dela... bem... isso está fugindo dos limites... agora com meu segundo filho, as coisas ficaram complexas. Minha Eliza e Ray estão em perigo, sem falar do nosso bebê seja ele masculino ou feminino.  
-Não tem como você se proteger dos seus irmãos?-Molly perguntou.  
-No final das contas não tem como fugir da família sra. Holmes-ele deu um sorriso triste.  
-Mas tem como lutar-disse Beth disse se levantando da cadeira-não podemos ficar parados não sei você mas eu não vou ficar parada enquanto mi... meu irmão corre perigo.  
-Sim, Elizabeth. Você vai ficar aqui e vai ajudar no caso dos Shoscombe-disse estranhamente Mary-agora temos que arranjar a forma de ajudarmos nos 3 casos, mas focando em apenas um para cada grupo.  
-Eu concordo com a divisão que John fez-Sherlock disse-temos só que começar a planejar e agir agora.  
-Mas eu quero ajudar a pegar esses anjos... – disse Belle

-Anjos maus..hmm-disse Ray pulou no meio do circulo de pessoas -titios do terror  
-Não se preocupe minha lindinha-seu tio Dean sorriu pra ela-eu, todos nós vamos cuidar de você.  
-Obrigada...você é um tio bom-sorriu Ray e foi abraça-lo.  
-É o meu dever Ray-Ele disse desfazendo o abraço.  
Cada um dos grupos formados conforme a divisão de John foram preparar sua viagem e suas estratégias de investigação.  
-Venham já aqui, achei um mapa que pode aos "puros anjos" nos levar e assim nossa pele salvar-disse Dean estendendo o mapa na mesa-Lisa, avisa para o Ben que estão em perigo também.  
-Vou sim- sua esposa respondeu e foi mandar a mensagem.


	11. A reunião de família do mal

Um tempo atrás desses acontecimentos, na Londres moderna a casa de Irene Adler recebeu uma estranha visitante  
Na sala de estar Missy admirava os móveis enquanto tomava um chá que lhe fora oferecido.  
-Boa tarde o que a senhora deseja?-perguntou Irene sem rodeios.  
-Eu gostaria de... conversar com seu marido-a timelady deu um sorriso sinistro.

-Ele não está, mas o que quer que seja que quer tratar com ele, pode falar diretamente comigo-Irene foi firme.  
-Pois bem-a timelady sorriu de canto chegando perto de Irene-os daleks ainda não desistiram...eles ainda estão a procura de um líder, mas agora eles tem aliados mais perigosos.  
Irene Adler ouvia tudo atentamente, então pediu um minuto e foi buscar chá para elas. Quando voltou, elas começaram a conversar sobre o novo plano dos daleks e como iriam conseguir mais poder.  
-Você nos traiu da ultima vez-acusou Irene analisando sua antiga parceira de crime. Missy fez um biquinho um tanto infantil e depois riu do nada.  
-Só interesses... é assim que é aqui nesse planetinha não é mesmo?-ela mexeu seu chá e umedeceu os lábios com um olhar perdido. Até quando for de seu interesse você fica...você já devia saber disso, minha filha.  
-É claro-disse Irene amarga- você me abandonou aqui pra fazer o que era do seu interesse.  
Missy sorriu de canto e pareceu dar atenção ao chá dela.  
-Essa é minha menina, mas não foi culpa minha foram as circunstâncias...relaxa ninguém vai saber...por enquanto-ela pousou o chá na mesa-acho que está na min  
-Querida...cheguei-disse Moriarty interropendo Missy - Ah mas o que a maluca do espaço quer aqui? Eu deixei bem claro que se você me procurasse de novo eu te mataria.  
-Ei se acalma como se fosse fácil me matar-sua sogra riu debochada-agora eu entendo porque Rebeca fugiu de vocês.  
-Não coloque Rebeca na conversa-James ficou perigosamente sério-diga logo o que quer.  
-Você ainda quer destruir Sherlock não quer?-Missy disse e Moriarty só estreitou os olhos em resposta - Pois bem andei pensando e que tal você se vingar de um jeito que finalmente vai ser definitivo? Sabe nós damos um jeito de mandá-lo pra uma linha do tempo que ele nem vai se lembrar se quem é e vai viver lá pro resto dos seus dias sem mais atrapalhar os seus planos.  
-Conseguiria fazer isso?-Moriarty fez uma careta de dúvida-Será que poderia levar toda a corja nojenta que ele chama de família junto com ele?  
-É claro, há a ocasião perfeita para isso-Missy deu uma risadinha.  
-E quando vai ser?-perguntou Irene irritada.  
-Ah isso não posso dizer a mamãe tem que ter segredinhos querida-a timelady piscou-só vou me livrar do Sherlock porque eu gosto muito de vocês e aviso assim q tudo tiver dado certo ok?  
-Ok-Moriarty finalmente pareceu satisfeito-mas se me decepcionar de novo Mestra dou um jeito de me vingar  
-Ah é?-Missy fingiu susto-Mataria sua esposa e filha ?  
-Não, mas as esconderia onde você nem sonharia-ele fez uma expressão desafiadora.  
-Aha! Você é tão engraçado!-Missy riu e deu uns tapinhas no rosto dele-eu tenho que ir crianças, aviso assim que o plano funcionar, tchauzinho!  
Missy saiu da casa da filha e foi até a reunião anual dos Winchester e dos Holmes. Ela alterou a TARDIS, que não pôde impedir a viagem nem a mudança da memória de seus passageiros mas fez o possível para ajudá-los, conseguindo fazer com que fossem eles mesmos, mas se encaixando com a época que foram levados.


	12. A visita do professor

Enquanto isso no lustre do castelo...digo no tempo da Londres Vitoriana, Vastra tentava entender tudo que a TARDIS havia lhe mostrado.  
-Mas por que aquele holograma estava em forma de garoto?-Strax comentou.  
-Acho que o Doutor se tornou Doutora em sua última regeneração-a silurian explicou-precisamos encontrá-la e saber o que aconteceu exatamente, talvez esteja correndo perigo.  
Sendo assim Madame Vastra procurou contactar River Song pra ver se ela saberia de alguma coisa. River a respondeu e disse que estaria em sua casa naquela noite. Ela estranhou quando um Prof. Mel Williams apareceu para o jantar.  
-Será possível que ela também se...-começou Vastra e todos pareceram concordar-Strax...deixe o professor de geografia entrar.  
Quando Strax viu o Prof. Williams não se impressionou.  
-A mestra mandou entrar-disse ele mal humorado.  
-Obrigado guerreiro sontaran-Mel agradeceu - eu vim aqui em nome de River Song, é muito grave o que tenho para contar para Madame Vastra.  
-Prof. Williams?-a dona da casa veio recebe-lo -o que está fazendo aqui exatamente e como me conhece?  
-Bem-ele disse pensativo-lembra-se daquela batalha nos túneis em Londres? Lembra de ter visto o Doutor naquele dia?  
-Não pensei que ele não estava ali-a Madame pensou-talvez ele estivesse combatendo os mesmos inimigos em outro lugar mas... bem tenho quase certeza que a última regeneração do Doutor o tornou uma mulher.  
-É, está correto-Mel sorriu-naquele dia da batalha River Song foi atingida por uma bala o Doutor a salvou compartilhando um pouco de energia de regeneração, só que como o Doutor se transformou numa mulher isso também fez com que River se tornasse um homem. Eu sou River Song mas agora meu nome é Riv Song. Mel Williams é só mais um disfarce.  
-Bom-Vastra suspirou-eu já desconfiava disso mas quanto ao Doutor? Onde ele ou melhor ela está?  
-Não seria o contrário, menina Pond?-perguntou Strax.  
-É Strax-Mel acabou concordando.  
-Mas onde está a Doutor agora?-Vastra quis saber.  
-Então aí vem a parte engraçada...aqui, junto com toda nossa familia, mas ele não lembra de quem é-Riv disse.  
-Isso é grave-refletiu Vastra-Strax...ache-os.  
-Estão numa região chamada Lancashire numa escola pra meninas-o sontaran respondeu depois de rastreá-los.  
-O internato?-Mel estranhou-mas o que Joan iria fazer lá?  
-Ora...é o Doutor-disse Jenny como se fosse óbvio e todos a encararam-mesmo que esteja desmemoriado ele...ela vai querer investigar alguma coisa estou errada senhor Pond...ou agora seria senhor Smith?  
-Acho que só Mel já basta Jenny-o professor sorriu -seja lá o que for, vou atrás dela em Stonyhurst vou mantê-los avisados sobre a Doutora.  
Mel se despediu dos amigos e foi para o internato.


	13. O encontro de Smith e Williams

Joan e Sherlock tentavam entrar em acordo enquanto a carruagem os levava para Stonyhurst.  
-Já sabe como vai passar?-disse Sherlock olhando para a janela enquanto a Doutora prendia o cabelo e colocava uma cartola.  
-Vou dizer que Charles me mandou pra conversar com o tal professor-Joan respondeu-ver se é um alienígena ou só um curioso.  
-E acha mesmo q vai convencer o tal professor desse jeito?-Sherlock duvidou.  
-Eu posso mudar de plano quando chegarmos lá está bem?-Joan se irritou -sei me adaptar conforme a situação. Esqueci de uma coisa!  
-O q foi dessa vez?-ele disse revirando os olhos.  
-Esqueci de perguntar o nome do professor pro Artie-ela declarou.  
-Sorte sua que eu fiz isso por você-Sherlock deu um sorriso vitorioso-E é mais sortuda porque é seu noivo.  
-O que? Mas o que Mel está aprontando?-Joan voltou a pensar.  
Mel esperou por Joan e Sherlock aonde os pais chegavam para visitar os filhos. Logo os avistou e correu para recebe-los.  
\- Olá docinho-disse Mel sorrindo-o faz aqui?  
-O que acha senhor Willians?-disse ela ajeitando seu casaco-investigando...você.  
\- Spoiler?-arriscou o loiro olhando para outro canto tentando parecer alheia a situação.  
-Oh, eu te odeio-Joan inflou as bochechas de modo infantil fingindo olhar para outro local.  
-Não, você...-dizia Riv quando foi interrompido por Sherlock.  
-Oi...eu ainda estou aqui.  
-Ah claro sr Holmes-Riv apertou sua mão -é um prazer revê-lo, estão investigando exatamente o que, se posso saber?  
-O jovem Doyle...ele está em perigo e, bem, sabemos que você está investigando também. Ensina o que?  
-Geografia-Riv respondeu-na verdade, ele é uma peça crucial de algo muito maior.  
-Então sua investigação está adiantada meu amor?-Joan perguntou-o que descobriu sobre ele?  
-Tem algo que preciso que façam antes que eu conte mais-o Prof. alertou-Venham até os meus aposentos agora.


	14. Uma viagem louca

Joan e Sherlock o seguiram desconfiados. Dentro do quarto se sentaram na cama e esperaram a próxima ação de Williams.  
-Isso pode doer e vocês podem desmaiar, mas eu garanto que é necessário-ele avisou.  
-Mel o que vai fazer?-Joan se desesperou.  
-Confie em mim-ele beijou sua bochecha e lhe entregou um relógio.  
Imediatamente as dores de cabeça de Joan voltaram. Riv ajustou seu manipulador de vortex e apertou alguns comandos. Uma luz azul atingiu madame Smith e Holmes. Os dois desmaiaram. Passaram-se horas e finalmente Sherlock e Joan acordaram.  
-Riv!-ela chamou firme mas ainda fraca-eu lembro de tudo agora.  
-Doutora-Sherlock tentou se sentar-quando foi que viajamos pra era vitoriana mesmo? E parece que seu marido nos encontrou.  
-Muito bem!-sorriu Riv-agora que se lembram de quem realmente são, estamos prontos para bolar um plano contra os daleks.  
-Pera...antes de prosseguir...tu ensina geogragia?-A Doutora começou a rir do nada.  
-Pode rir o quanto quiser Doutor, mas minha mãe estava certa-Riv respondeu-eu precisei de um disfarce pra protoger o Arthur, ah falando nisso, onde encontrou aquela esfera com a mensagem?  
-Mais criativa que a sua ideia marvelista-ri a Doutora, mas de repente parece saber o que está fazendo-então senhor geógrafo o que você descobriu sobre o futuro "pai" do senhor Holmes aqui?  
-Como assim...-disse Holmes sentido uma forte de cabeça e de repente tudo a sua volta começa a girar e ele não está mais numa Londres vitoriana.

"Você está caindo, Sherlock" dizia uma voz aguda e insana em sua cabeça. "Está dividindo as eras" dizia outra voz agora mais doce e de repente a sua volta caiu vários jornais e ele no meio deles "há mais de 100 anos, o famoso detetive..." agora parecia ser de um repórter. Então finalmente a queda pareceu ter um fim a alguns metros do chão e então a cena mudou, tudo em sua volta pareceu mudar e ele estava em seu palácio mental parado em cima dele mesmo e foi assim que sua queda teve um fim. Holmes se levantou depressa, ele estava na Baker...oh sim...era na Baker St 221b, do seu lado estava alguém sentado numa poltrona "vejo que acordou, meu irmãozinho, troque suas roupas". Era Mycroft, mas ele parecia ser duas pessoas diferentes. Ele se levantou e colocou sua roupa habitual, mas havia algo diferente. Um chapéu engraçado e um cachimbo "Coloque-os, senhor Holmes" sugeriu uma voz infantil enquanto escrevia alguma coisa num caderno "mamãe posso visitar o senhor Holmes" disse o menininho para uma mulher e ela parecia preocupada. Outra vez o cenário mudou e era um local cheio de espelho e um baú no meio com o chapéu engraçado e um cachimbo "me desculpe por minha noiva, irmão" dizia a voz de Myc no ar "cometi um erro...proteja sua familia" então ele olhou para os espelhos e cada um era uma versão de si mesmo e de John falando sem parar "elementar, meu caro Watson" às vezes apenas "elementar" algumas cenas suas apareceram, mas não parecia ser suas. De repente aparece um menino que vai crescendo e virando um velho "acorda, meu filho" disse o velho e logo desapareceu e todos os vidros se quebraram o revelando Molly e John. Eles o ajudaram a levantar e colocaram o chapéu e o cachimbo nele então tudo voltou a rodar e acontecer ao contrário até que ele abriu os olhos e vê que estava de volta a Londres vitoriana.


	15. Caçada noturna

Nos arredores de Stratford em ruas isoladas e comuns andavam Amelia Lisa e Dean. As duas não sabiam exatamente o que ele estava procurando.  
-Aqui!-ele disse e as duas pararam-Eu e Sam estávamos perseguindo um vampiro aqui,pelo menos era o que pensamos mas fomos encurralados por anjos.  
-Anjos? Como sabe que eram anjos? E por qual motivo os perseguiriam?-Amelia estava tentando entender.  
-Bom pra começar estavam mais bem vestidos que qualquer ricasso-Dean respondeu-e não é a primeira vez que anjos nos ameaçam. Meu amor pode desenhar esse sigilo enquanto eu checo os arredores? Amelia pode ajudar Lisa?  
-Claro-Lisa tomou o livro que ele segurava e copiou o sigilo que lhe foi mostrado  
Ela rabiscou os traços de cima e Amelia os completou.  
-Calma Amy conheço bem a aflição que está passando, mas tenha esperança e pense que Sam pode se defender muito bem-Lisa tentou consolar a cunhada.  
-Não achei nada suspeito vamos ter q esperar-Dean voltou e as avisou.  
De repente um clarão apareceu e surgiu em pé no meio do sigilo um homem barbado de cabelos escuros e olhos astutos.  
-Muito esperto Dean Winchester-ele riu em deboche-mas isso não será o suficiente pra livrar seu irmão.  
-Então por favor me esclareça o que é preciso pra libertarem meu irmão-o caçador disse crispando-o que querem dizer com prazo do segundo filho?  
-Bom meu nome é Lemuel- disse o anjo-você é o melhor amigo do meu irmão traidor Castiel. E você sabe muito bem que ele tem uma família, entregue a nós a esposa a filha e o bebê que vai nascer ou Samuel sofrerá as consequências.  
-Onde Sam está?-Dean respondeu tentando se manter firme contendo a aflição.  
-Samuel está...seguro, por enquanto, mas se a esposa e o segundo herdeiro de Castiel não for entregue a mim ele sofrerá as consequências...tenho planos maiores para a primogênita dele, planos maiores para serem trocadas por um simples escolhido das trevas.  
-Vocês estão negociando com seus inimigos?-O caçador instigou-desde quando vocês traem seu próprio propósito de vida?  
-Não tenho obrigação de responder suas perguntas só nos dê o q queremos caçador e terá seu irmão de volta-Lemuel deu um último aviso e desapareceu.

-Temos que falar com Castiel, ele precisa nos ajudar-disse Amelia como se aquela fosse a melhor solução.  
-Eliza está em perigo-disse Dean por fim- e nem sabemos quem ela é... com certeza temos que der uma conversa séria com um certo anjo.  
-Eu acho que o mais importante é proteger o Castiel e a Ray...e sim a Eliza, não importa quem seja-disse Lisa e Amy estava pensativa, mas por fim concordou e eles voltaram para a Baker St. chegando na mesma hora que a Doutora, Mel e Sherlock.


	16. Mais uma reunião

-Ah que bom ver vocês-a Doutora se esforçou para manter a faceta de vitoriana-encontraram Sam?  
-A situação é pior do que imaginávamos-Dean disse-os anjos querem a família do Castiel em troca do Sam.

-Acho melhor fazermos uma reunião...para podermos saber o progresso de cada grupo e se ajudar-sugeriu Belle ao encontrar com eles na porta.  
-Claro -Sherlock concordou-é uma boa ideia, peça a todos pra sentar à mesa.  
Depois que todos se acomodaram o dono da casa começou a dizer.  
-Fomos até Stonyhurst e o Prof. Williams nos deu informações importantes sobre o caso de Arthur Conan Doyle. O menino está realmente em perigo. Mas antes de prosseguirmos tem algo que vocês tem que saber não é mesmo Doutora?  
-Dra Smith-a Doutora completou fingindo não saber do que ele estava falando-você se enganou Holmes a única coisa q todos precisam saber é sobre o avanço, no caso isso é uma questão de proteção e além disso, nós precisamos encontrar e resgatar o Sam.  
Sherlock a olhou com seus atentos e astutos olhos azuis, entendendo perfeitamente o recado de que ela não queria restaurar a memória do resto da família. Ele então não a questionou, pelo menos por enquanto.  
-Encontramos um anjo...bem...as coisas não estão muito bem-disse ele engolindo em seco e olhando para seu melhor amigo-A Eliza é que corre mais perigo no momento, a Ray...temos que ficar de olho nela se possível todo o tempo porque ela também corre perigo-Dean terminou olhando para os presentes e para sua irmã que foi a que junto com Castiel os que sobraram e o Castiel corria perigo também. Ele não suportaria perder mais um irmão-Belle você pode ficar responsável pela Ray...sei que ela gosta bastante de você-já era bastante para ele ver a irmã com alguma possível doença que o Castiel estava tentando curar, agora Sam some e o Castiel e Ray fica em perigo, um amigo e uma criança que ele considerava da família-e se cuide também.  
Toda a família tinha a atenção no filho mais velho e como ele sofria. Ao acabar a reunião Belle foi até o irmão e o abraçou forte.  
-Não se preocupe...vamos salvar Sam, e a família de Castiel pode se cuidar, eles já passaram por coisas mais complicadas, mas agora você tem que cuidar de si mesmo também, de Lisa, Bem, você merece. Deixa que eu fico na proteção da família de Castiel. Eliza é minha amiga, eu acho que sou a pessoa mais indicada para ajuda-la. Te amo, meu irmão...vamos sair dessa e não se preocupe comigo, ninguém morre de virose-ela sorriu e os dois irmãos se abraçaram forte-eu prometo...vamos sair dessa situação.


	17. O interrogatório

Sam abriu os olhos em um lugar que lhe parecia estranho e familiar ao mesmo tempo. A claridade fez seus olhos doerem.  
-Finalmente está acordado-disse um homem usando casaca e cartola-está disposto a nos dizer onde está a humana que envergonhou nossa gente com o traidor do Castiel?  
-Se não me engano-Sam respondeu-anjos tem a permissão do Senhor para se casar. Por que não aceitam isso?  
-Porque nossa raça deve ser pura para manter a luz e o poder cada vez mais forte. Sem impurezas de raças inferiores a nossa. Nossa natureza misturada a daqueles idiotas imundos que são os humanos, o pior de todas as raças que poderiam misturar a nossa linhagem pura e cheia de luz! Só de imaginar uma parte de nós habitando um casca que não seja seu hospedeiro me dá náuseas...o Senhor não estava em suas faculdades nessa decisão, pois esses impuros o fez a cabeça e o coração com baboseiras sentimentais...não entendo como foi permitida a nossa união com uma raça que é incapaz de seguir uma simples ordem!-disse o anjo andando em volta de Sam com uma elegante bengala a erguendo em momentos que levantou a voz.  
-Se vocês me querem por causa da Eliza-Sam retrucou-vão perder seu tempo porque eu nem a conheço e sei muito menos onde ela está.  
-Ah você a conhece sim e até pode ser considerado um escória assim como ela e seu queridinho Castiel. Às vezes a representatividade e o sangue se igualam Samuel-disse o anjo com cara de poucos amigos-onde está Eliza?  
-Eu já disse que não sei-repetiu o mais jovem dos Winchester-deveria perguntar ao Castiel.  
-Acha que não tentamos?-o anjo retrucou-Castiel a protege com todas as forças.  
-Ele a protege até de nós...não sabemos quem é ela e nem porque não podemos saber quem ela é, não entendo porque me pegou, mas não vai funcionar. A Eliza não vai vir para cá porque não tem motivo. Eu nem a conheço não sou importante a ela.


	18. Discussões e decisões

Enquanto isso na Mansão Winchester  
Doctor estava escrevendo uma carta para Madame Vastra contando o que houve quando Sherlock se sentou na cadeira em sua frente.  
-Você está bem?-quis saber Doutor sem tirar os olhos do que escrevia.  
-E por que não estaria? Porque uma criança pode decidir meu futuro? Ou foi porque tenho que fingir pertencer a essa dimensão, onde nem sei se tomo minha decisões ou se sou comandado pela caneta de alguém ou quem sabe dedos...seria por isso que não estou bem ou porque a única pessoa que sabe disso é um casal de aliens que estão trocados?  
-Tecnicamente o Mels é terráqueo...eu acho, não lembro se ela...digo ele nasceu na Terra, mas os pais dele eram humanos, disso tenho certeza. Pensei que já tivesse se acostumado com coisas assim desde nossa última aventura.  
-Bom...ainda não entendo várias coisas...deve ser porque eu deletei conhecimentos inúteis como os planetas do meu sistema solar-disse Sherlock fazendo a Doutora rir da cara dele.  
-Sei disso desse que tinha 1 ano e bem agora já tenho mais de 2 mil.  
-É fácil pra você rir não é Joan?-disse ele ainda mais irritado-pelo menos Mel tem alguma pista daquela sua bola de quem quer matar o Artie?

-Você é o detetive aqui sr nervosinho-a Doutora respondeu.  
-E vocês os aliens conhecedores do mundo que eu não conheço-Sherlock fez uma careta -Responda a minha pergunta.

-Mel disse que conseguiu rastrear a origem da bola só q teremos que ir até-a Doutora explicou-provavelmente essa esfera foi parar nas minhas coisas como um aviso de quem está atrás de Artie.  
-Teremos que esperar Mel então para irmos até o local de origem-o detetive concluiu.  
Não muito longe deles outra discussão ferrenha estava prestes a começar.  
-Precisamos conversar com a Eliza, Castiel-Dean pediu sério-temos que negociar uma maneira de resgatar Sam sem prejudicá-la.  
-Eu.. não posso Dean-seu melhor amigo suspirou.  
-Sério Dean confie em mim não é uma boa ideia-sua irmã tentou.  
-Ela é sua amiga não é?-disse Dean-se não posso falar com ela então negocie por mim por favor a vida do nosso irmão também está em jogo.  
-Ela está segura Dean!-Belle falou um pouco mais alto do que queria-se ir até lá tirará a segurança dela.  
-Um feitiço!-Dean disse estralando os dedos,ainda não desistindo-enviamos uma mensagem num feitiço pra ela e ela me responde vocês podem fazer isso por ela o que me dizem?  
-Está aceitável-Castiel acabou concordando-amanhã às 4 da tarde estaremos com ela e você terá sua resposta.


	19. O segredo da partida

Enquanto isso Mel estacionou a TARDIS em frente à casa dos Watson e foi entrando sem cerimônia. Mary foi a primeira a avistá-lo.  
-Sinto muito por entrar assim minha querida-ele se desculpou-tenho um assunto urgente para tratar com o sr. Holmes e Joan.  
-Descobriu algo sobre o assassino de Artie?-Mary adivinhou.  
-Sim -Mel respondeu e foi entrando na casa à procura de Sherlock e a Doutora.  
-Prof. Williams-Sherlock disse mal humorado -tem algo pra nós não é?

-Acertou como sempre sr Holmes-Mel disse-preciso que me acompanhem, se despeçam de todos, nossa jornada será longa.  
Mesmo preocupado Sherlock entendeu a gravidade da situação e fez o q Riv estava pedindo. Assim ele deixou sua família e as outras investigações sobre o cuidado dos Watsons e o seguiu.

-Pra onde vamos?-ele perguntou já dentro da TARDIS.  
-Pro lugar de origem da esfera-Riv respondeu programando as coordenadas-Skaro.  
-E lá vamos nós de novo-disse Sherlock se lembrando dos habitantes do planeta.  
-Espere Doutora-gritou uma voz feminina ao longe e ao se virar viram uma mulher com uma máscara-tome cuidado.  
-Você...-tentou dizer a Doutor, mas a mulher fez um sinal para que ficasse quieto-agora tudo faz sentido...você é a Eliza.  
-Como seja...me mantenha informada-disse Eliza-eu ainda tenho meu celular...como o de todos da casa.  
-Pode deixar-sorriu a Doutora e Mel e Holmes se entreolharam. Mesmo com a máscara eles reconheceriam aquela voz.  
-Vocês tem certeza de que ela ficará bem?-disse Sherlock um tanto preocupado.  
-As consequências para suas escolhas estão chegando-a Doutora respondeu-ela terá que decidir se revelar ou não.  
A Doutora estava com um semblante preocupado, ela nunca tinha feito essa conexão, mas agora tudo ficou mais perigoso.


	20. Surpresa em Skaro

Assim que Eliza não estava mais ali e eles chegaram na Tardis, a Doutora abriu um grande sorriso, sua velha amiga estava parada ali. Bem a sua frente. A timelady, por um momento esqueceu toda a preocupação que aqueles 3 casos envolviam e todo o perigo.  
Ela abriu as portas e caminhou sorrindo no interior da nave apertando alguns botões com Mels atrás corrigindo algumas coisas.  
-Você ainda usa os freios?-perguntou Mel como uma pergunta retórica para a Doutora que simplesmente o ignorou sorrindo e tocando seu nariz em modo carinhoso.  
-Melvin Pond Williams e William Sherlock Scott Holmes, sejam bem vindos ao caos!  
-Você está animada demais até para os meus padrões-Sherlock comentou.  
-Não me diga que o grande detetive está com medo?-a Doutora retrucou.  
-Os anos me ensinaram a ser cauteloso-ele rebateu mal humorado.  
-O sr. Holmes tem razão meu amor-Riv se intrometeu-Skaro requer todo cuidado mas temos vantagem em descobrir exatamente o que nosso inimigo quer.  
Os três andaram por algum tempo em silêncio até chegarem às fortalezas da cidade. Tudo estava muito suspeitamente quieto e calado. Até que uma figura humana encapuzada apareceu atrás deles.  
-Parados aí em nome de Davros!-a mulher disse os apontando uma pistola cibernética para eles.  
Os 3 viajantes se espantaram em ver um ser humanoide num planeta habitado por ciborgues.

-River!-Jenny abaixou seu capuz e abraçou seu padastro-que bom que os encontrei a tempo! Entrei em alerta assim que me avisou que viriam para cá!  
-Então...-a Doutota bufou irritada-o que mais anda fazendo que não me contou?  
-Salvando vidas e multiversos e conseguindo aliados-River respondeu sorrindo sabendo que a pergunta tinha sido feita para ele.  
-Mas o que está fazendo aqui minha filha?-a senhora do tempo agora se virou para Jenny.  
-Eu tenho sido Cindy Shirley Lux-ela respondeu-ajudante transformada em dalek sec da mortal Yancy Callum, a assassina contratada pelos daleks para capturar o suposto criador de Sherlock Holmes e torná-lo dalek completamente para ser seu novo líder.  
-Eles não te transformaram em metade dalek de verdade não é?-perguntou a Doutora aflita como uma mãe coruja.  
-Não pai-Jenny respondeu-eu consegui ganhar sua confiança e os convenci disso sem ter que demonstrar.  
-Mas por que os próprios daleks não foram atrás de Artie assim como foram atrás de você?-River perguntou a Sherlock.  
-Da última vez eles foram nocauteados por balas nos olhos e nossas demonstrações de afeto amor e compaixão-o detetive respondeu.  
-Artie é o alvo dos daleks Jenny-a Doutora disse a ela-ele é o responsável por transformar as aventuras de John e Sherlock em livros. Temos que impedir Yancy Callum de cumprir seu objetivo.  
Jenny assentiu e os conduziu até o lugar seguro onde poderiam arquitetar um plano.  
Enquanto isso em Londres,Belle se reuniu com seu irmão e Castiel na sala da casa dos Winchester em sua tentativa de fazer Eliza ajudá-los a salvar Sam.


	21. Negociando com Eliza Winscomsi

-Estou falando para vocês ela pode ajudar-disse Beth se pronunciando.

-A Belle tem razão, mas como...como fomos contata-la? Eu não a conheço e santo Deus nem o Sam a conhecia...não entendo como os pegaram- disse Dean preocupado.

-Eu posso me encontrar com ela-continuou a mais velha dos irmãos Winchester-posso fazer o feitiço por ela e Eliza vai falar com vocês.

-Tem certeza?-perguntou Dean-Castiel...não vai falar nada? Acho melhor você ficar e cuidar da Ray-sorriu nervoso Dean percebendo a tensão no ar.

-Eliza se sentiria mais confortável perto de Belle-Castiel disse.

-Então o que vamos fazer com a Ray?-perguntou Dean-será que a Amy cuida dela junto com a Andy? Vou falar com a Lisa.

-Sim, sim ótima ideia-Belle concordou-só não sei se Amy vai querer ir conosco

-Betsie tem razão...mas também acho que ela não vai ficar parada com Sam em perigo...-disse Castiel-mas por hora temos que descansar e esfriar a cabeça.  
-Eu já sei-Belle se levantou bruscamente-eu vou sair agora eu vou sozinha.  
-Mas...-Dean tentou impedi-la.  
-Mas nada-ela o repreendeu como se eles fossem crianças de novo-eu sei me defender, vocês ficam aqui e fazem o feitiço de comunicação não digam a Amelia onde eu fui. Se for para tranquilizá-la deixem ela conversar com Eliza. Por favor meu irmão faça o que estou pedindo.  
-Como quiser minha irmã-ele concordou relutante.  
Elizabeth assentiu e saiu o mais rápido possível.  
Amelia apareceu com Angela no colo.  
-Vocês vão falar com a esposa do Castiel não é?-ela perguntou-deixe eu tentar convencê-la de... nos ajudar a trazer Sam de volta.  
-Sim Amelia-Castiel confirmou.  
-Vamos não temos tempo a perder-Dean falou arregaçando suas mangas e abrindo um livro de magias.  
Ele fez um círculo com tinta no chão e dentro dele desenhou alguns símbolos. Ele disse uma frase em enoquiano e uma fumaça azul começou a subir lentamente do círculo.  
-Eliza Winscomsi está me ouvindo?-Dean perguntou.  
-Sim, quem está falando?-quis saber Eliza.  
-Bem...tão rápido...eu não estava es-começou Dean, mas foi interrompido por uma Amy com cara de poucos amigos.  
-Elizabeth Winscomsi Novak, certo? Aqui é Amelia Thompson Winchester.  
-Olá Amelia-disse ela com o ar de riso e a fumaça se revoltou um pouco, voltando ao normal logo em seguida.  
-Olha, Eliza...eu mal te conheço, mas meu marido foi capturado por sua causa. Me corta o coração ver minha filha perguntar sobre o pai e eu não ter como falar-a voz de Amelia começava a falhar em certos pontos- você é mãe...sabe como é, aliás deve saber mais do que eu, pois vai ser mãe pela segunda vez e sabe como nossos filhos são nossos mundos. Sei que ninguém merece ouvir o que tenho a dizer e se eu te conhecesse eu te daria um abraço após falar isso, mas não é só meu Sam, mas a família inteira também. A minha e principalmente a sua corre perigo e você, fugindo como está, não se pronunciando, faz tudo isso ser culpa sua. Eu corro perigo, minha filha, meu Sam principalmente, seu Castiel, a sua filha e esse pequenino que está vindo, você e mais a Lisa, Dean, Ben-faz uma pausa e olha para Dean-a matriarca e o patriarca Winchester, TODOS, todos dessa família corre perigo e a culpa é sua...a não ser que mude isso. Traga meu Sam de volta...me desculpe, Castiel-ela disse por fim e saiu da sala com a pequena Andy a abraçando, mas compartilhando o choro como se entendesse o desespero da mãe.  
-Amelia-Eliza fungou pela fumaça-eu sinto muito mas me entregar significa entregar meu filho eu não posso fazer isso. Talvez se eu entregasse meu filho assim q ele nascesse eles me deixariam em paz mas quem garante isso? E se eles me matassem, e os meus filhos e o pior pra você, o seu marido? O problema é que...  
-O que foi ?-Amy pediu-tem alguma ideia?  
-Não queremos prejudicá-la-Dean disse-só queremos resolver logo essa situação para todos nós.  
-Eu...-Eliza hesitou-acho que posso negociar com eles um jeito de acabar com tudo isso. Não importa o que aconteça comigo, só quero que vocês e a minha família fiquem a salvo. Eu sou a primeira esposa angelical que existiu chamada também de joia rara. Os Puros querem a primeira porque se destruírem a primeira acabarão com o resto dos esposos angelicais. Vou desfazer meus encantos protetores e deixar qie me capturem,e vou poder negociar com eles. Assim será feito. Eu juro a você Dean Winchester.  
Uma gota de sangue caiu da fumaça e manchou o chão.  
-Não-Castiel murmurou.  
Aquele era um juramento que não teria como ser desfeito. Eliza realmente cumpriria o trato.


	22. As notícias de Emily Holmes

John tentava situar-se em tudo que estava acontecendo. Sherlock e Joan haviam partido e parecia q tudo tinha ficado sob sua responsabilidade. Isso sem contar com o desaparecimento de Samuel que o deixava aflito demais. Seus filhos foram criados para serem caçadores e sabiam se defender e se cuidar muito bem. Mas isso não significava que John deixava de ficar preocupado.  
De repente alguém bateu na porta de seu escritório o despertando de seus pensamentos.

-Pode entrar-ele disse.  
-Padrinho com licença-Emily Holmes entrou no cômodo-sei que a situação está difícil com Samuel, mas tenho novidades sobre meu pai. Ele me mandou uma carta pra que ficássemos vigiando Artie ainda mais. Parece que ele estará em perigo nos próximos dias.  
-O que quer dizer?-John ficou em alerta-onde está a carta de Sherlock?

-Está aqui comigo-Emily respondeu-o que eu quero dizer é que o sr. e a sra. Doyle vão viajar e ficar fora para visitar um parente doente. Acharam melhor não levar Arthur com eles então pediram pra que eu e minha mãe cuidássemos dele.  
-Bom até aí não vi nada demais-O médico declarou-onde está o perigo?

-Deixe eu terminar padrinho-Emily reformulou-ele foi convidado para participar de um concurso de declamação de poesia e eu e minha mãe vamos acompanhá-lo. O evento vai acontecer em um campo perto de Stonyhurst . Acho que a assassina que está atrás do Arthur pode atacá-lo no evento.  
-Assassina?-John exclamou surpreso-então alguém quer matar um menininho? Mas por que? O que seu pai descobriu?  
-Eu também não sei o porque padrinho, mas só sei que meu pai descobriu que Artie está na mira de uma assassina chamada Yancy Calum.  
-Eu vou com vocês no dia da apresentação então Emily-disse ele decidido-sei que Mary pode cuidar muito bem de tudo por aqui  
-Obrigada padrinho-Emily disse e saiu deixando a casa dos Watson.


	23. No esconderijo

De volta a Skaro, Jenny ainda abrigava seus pais e Sherlock em seu esconderijo.  
-Então você sabe quais os próximos passos de Yancy?- a Doutora perguntou a filha.  
-Eu não sei pai ela é um total mistério pelo menos conta aos seus subordinados os objetivos da missão -Jenny suspirou um pouco triste.  
-Quer dizer q há outros daleks humanos aqui?-Riv perguntou.

-Infelizmente sim -Jenny disse-acho que a única solução pra eles por mais triste e trágica que seja deve ser a execução.  
-Não, não, não ,não, filha-a senhora do tempo se aproximou dela segurando seus ombros num meio abraço-você tem ter esperança e usar um pouco do seu coração pra pensar. Olhe pro Sherlock imagine se ele não pensasse com um pouco de seu coração da última vez que enfrentamos os daleks ? Seríamos mortos, perderia minha família de novo.  
-Isso é o seu lado caçador falando mais alto querida-Riv se sentou ao lado dela a compreendendo-Seu pai tem razão no que diz.  
-Mas qual a outra solução?-A moça disfarçada disse-não há nada que eu posso fazer pelo menos por enquanto, mas prometo que vou pensar nessa solução.  
Sherlock observou a família de senhores do tempo se lembrando da sua, principalmente por causa da Doutora falou de quando ele salvou Molly, Hamish e Emily demonstrando seu amor por eles.  
Um barulho de beep chamou a atenção de todos. O comunicador de Jenny estava apitando. Um holograma de luz azul em formato de dalek apareceu.  
-Cindy Shirley Lux-disse o holograma na forma usual dos daleks-Yancy Calum quer vê-la agora. Ouve um avanço no plano vá agora.  
-Estou indo senhor-disse Jenny de uma forma fria e muito assustadora. O holograma se desfez e ela voltou ao normal.  
-Fiquem aqui-ela falou preocupada-por favor não me sigam eu vou até lá e volto pra contar tudo o que descobri depois pensamos num plano ok?  
-Está bem-a Doutora foi a primeira a concordar-tenha cuidado minha filha.  
Jenny olhou agradecida para eles e foi.  
-Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando quando Jenny voltar já precisamos de agir-A Doutora falou agitada olhando de um lado pro outro.  
-Ah não nem pense em sair daqui-Riv segurou-a pelos ombros-Não importa quantas regenerações você tenha você continua teimosa.  
-Será que tem como você me arrumar papel e caneta?-Sherlock os interrompeu.  
-Era moderna ou Vitoriana?-A Doutora se virou pra ele aliviada por evitar mais discussões.  
-Vitoriana-disse o detetive amargo-minha família está presa lá e não se lembra que é da era moderna.  
-É pro bem deles, você sabe disso-ela insistiu mais uma vez.  
-Aqui está meu amigo-Riv tirou de dentro do colete uma elegante caneta e arrancou uma página de seu novo diário.  
Na página seguinte depois da arrancada, Riv fez questão de marcar: _Dei essa página ao verdadeiro Sherlock Holmes._ _  
_-O que vai escrever se me permite perguntar?-A senhora do tempo se aproximou.  
-Claro Doutora-o detetive acabou sorrindo, às vezes ela parecia uma criança-uma carta pra Emily perguntando como todos estão e informando dos avanços da nossa missão não se preocupe vou escrever como um cavaleiro vitoriano.  
Então Sherlock pôs-se a escrever devagar, tendo o cuidado de caprichar na letra cursiva.  
"Minha querida filha, é seu pai quem vos escreve. Ainda estou em missão na companhia da Madame Smith e o Prof. Williams nossas investigações nos levaram para bem longe da Inglaterra. Porém a distância e a saudade que sinto de vocês foram recompensadas com novas informações... ... ...  
Ele parou pra pensar um pouco como continuaria. De repente Sherlock se virou vasculhando o local rapidamente com seus olhos.  
-Ela escapuliu não foi?-o detetive revirou os olhos;  
-Ela me pegou desprevenido-Riv reclamou-fui no andar de cima do esconderijo ver se Jenny tinha algum tipo de registro e quando voltei ela tinha saído. Argh! Eu te odeio!  
-Ela diria "não,não odeia" -Sherlock apontou-o que fazemos ? Vamos atrás dela?  
-É o que nos resta-Riv bateu os braços ao seu redor de frustração.  
Sherlock guardou a carta e a caneta no seu famoso casaco e seguiu o arqueólogo Skaro a dentro.


	24. A apresentação em Stonyhurst

Charles e Mary Doyle ainda estavam fora quando o dia da apresentação de seu filho Arthur chegou. Molly Holmes estava lá para representá-los, junto com John Watson e Emily Holmes, para ficarem atentos a qualquer possível ataque a Arthur Conan Doyle.  
-Vem sra. Holmes vou te mostrar onde a senhora pode se sentar-Artie disse puxando Molly logo atrás dele.  
Eles estavam num campo perto do colégio. Cadeiras enfileiradas estavam arrumadas em frente a um palco. Muitos pais e mães dos alunos estavam presentes assim como outros alunos.  
John e Emily observavam tudo muito atentos, quando ele avistou alguém conhecido e muito especial.  
-Benjamim!-John chamou e o garoto de 12 anos se virou correndo ao seu encontro.  
-Vovô!-Ben disse contente depois de abraçá-lo-é tão bom te ver, mas não me entenda mal o que está fazendo aqui?  
-Bem estamos numa missão especial-o médico respondeu-e viemos prestigiar o jovem Doyle aqui. Ele vai se apresentar hoje.  
-Prazer em conhecê-lo-apresentou-se Artie-Eu sou Arthur Conan Doyle.  
-Benjamim Winchester-Ben apertou sua mão-você é vizinho do sr. Holmes não é?  
-Sou sim é uma pena ele não ter vindo me ver, mas tudo bem-Artie deu um pequeno sorriso.  
Ben não tinha muitos amigos e então aproveitou a presença de seu avô e suas amigas e se sentou com eles.  
Uma mulher bem arrumada demais para uma professora se aproximou deles e no mesmo instante, Molly levantou suspeitas sobre ela.

-Bom dia sr. Doyle-a mulher falou com Arthur-está pronto para a apresentação ? Venha comigo pra se juntar aos outros alunos.  
-Claro srta. Callum-Artie respondeu sorridente e a seguiu.  
-Tem alguma coisa errada nela!-Molly afirmou ao grupo assim que a professora sumiu de vista.  
-Eu deduzi que ela tem grandes ambições, é dissimulada e falsa-Emily declarou- Uau! Você tem todas as razões para suspeitar dela mãe.  
-Ben você conhece essa professora?-John perguntou ao neto.  
-Mais ou menos-Ben disse-ela não me dá aula, mas sempre que a vejo ela parece estar se esgueirando, observando tudo, com um jeito de quem está pensando numa estratégia de guerra.  
-Não podemos deixar o Arthur sozinho com ela-Molly declarou.  
-Se quiserem posso ir atrás dela-Ben se prontificou.  
-Nada disso mocinho quero você em segurança longe de perigo e encrenca-John o avisou-não é isso que seu pai quer para você.  
-Certo vovô-o menino aceitou a ordem contrariado.  
-Por enquanto acho melhor ficarmos aqui e em alerta-Emily disse-a srta. Callum parece não fazer nada até a hora da apresentação.  
John assentiu para sua afilhada e deixou o revolver preparado debaixo de seu casaco. As apresentações começaram normalmente e os quatro continuaram observando ao redor. Então chegou a vez de Artie. Ele limpou a garganta e disse na sua voz fofa:  
-Eu sou Arthur Conan Doyle e estudo no 2º ano fundamental de Stonyhurst. Esse poema é de minha autoria e se chama "O médico e o detetive".  
 _Eu acordava cedo_

 _E passava pelo corredor_

 _Podia ver dois cavaleiros_

 _Sempre juntos_

 _Sempre prontos_

 _A qualquer crime resolver_

 _Você talvez não acredite_

 _Que um deles é um médico_

 _amável bondoso e corajoso Dr. Watson_

 _um deles é um detetive_

 _inteligente sagaz inovador sr. Holmes_

 _Todo dia posso vê-los_

 _Da Baker St. Sair_

 _Mais uma vez lá vão eles um crime resolver_

 _O médico e o detetive_

Artie finalizou a apresentação com um sorriso. John se sentiu lisonjeado e o aplaudiu de pé, o que outras pessoas também fizeram. Arthur saiu do palco e logo a prof. Callum estava em seu encalço. Molly seguiu seu instinto e se levantou correndo na direção deles. Calum agarrou o braço de Artie de forma bruta, o que despertou John que também correu até eles.  
-Deixe-o em paz!-Molly disse irada a Callum-Por que o está tratando desse jeito?

-Saia do me caminho terráquea-disse Callum friamente.  
Molly a ignorou e tentou empurrá-la, mas esse foi o seu pior erro. Callum tirou de dentro de seu elegante casaco uma pistola. Ela atirou em Molly, que foi atingida por uma espécie de laser azul.  
-Mãe!-Emily foi acudi-la desesperada enquanto as pessoas corriam assustadas, tentando fugir da professora assassina.  
John atirou contra ela mas seu esforço foi em vão. Num piscar de olhos Arthur e a srta. Callum haviam sumido sem explicação.  
-Molly, Molly!-ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela-Molly consegue me ouvir?  
-Ela está viva padrinho-Emily falou já que tinha checado antes como tinha aprendido com seus pais-mas não sei dizer o que a atingiu.  
-Nem eu vi-John estava começando a se desesperar-Ben!  
O menino apareceu de seu esconderijo desde que a confusão com Arthur havia começado.  
-Eu vi e sei o que atingiu a sra. Holmes vovô-Ben contou-venham comigo a sra. Holmes pode ficar no meu quarto.  
Assim John carregou Molly em seus braços e ele e Emily seguiram Ben até seu quarto em Stonyhurst.


	25. Planos malucos em Skaro

De volta a Skaro a Doutora andava pelos corredores da principal construção do planeta, o lugar que costumava ser o lar de Davros, agora morto. Não havia sinal de daleks ou do exército do qual Jenny estava fazendo parte.  
Tudo que ela queria era sair logo dali com sua filha, seu marido e seu amigo. Era algo que ela estava se acostumando novamente. Ter uma família. Ela não queria perdê-los novamente. E agora seus velhos inimigos queriam matar um menino inocente. Isso ela ainda não conseguia compreender totalmente. Qual interesse nos daleks no menino que levou as histórias de Sherlock Holmes a fama? Então a ficha caiu.

-Doutor-disse um dalek em sua maneira habitual.  
-Sou eu que bom que me reconhecem -ela respondeu sarcástica-agora me deem respostas eu serei direta, o que querem com o jovem Doyle?  
-Doyle será nosso líder-o dalek respondeu-ele criou Sherlock Holmes. ele fez Holmes ser uma máquina e Doyle é uma máquina melhor ainda, Doyle nos levará a conquista morte aos humanos, exterminar, exterminar...  
-Será possível que vocês são tão cegos assim?-a Doutora ficou séria-Doyle é só um menino chamado Artie. Completamente amável doce criativo e humano. Ele não tem nada a ver com vocês.  
-Mas ele terá. Doyle é propenso a frieza, será nosso líder-o dalek rebateu no mesmo tom de sempre.  
-Isso é o que vamso ver!-ameaçou a senhora do tempo.  
Para a sorte da Doutora,Jenny apareceu naquele instante. Ela ficou atordoada por um segundo mas logo conseguiu pensar num plano para salvar seu pai.  
-Senhor detectei a intrusa-Jenny disse em sua voz de Cindy Shirley Lux-permissão para levá-la cativa.  
-Permissão concedida-respondeu o dalek saindo do caminho das duas.  
-Pai o q está fazendo aqui? Eu disse pra esperar eu voltar!-Jenny disse irritada.  
-Eu não iria ficar parada esperando notícias, além disso agora sabemos o que eles querem com Artie-A Doutora respondeu com seu tom de voz animado.  
A Doutora sorriu e começou, mas mudou a expressão e voltou a pensar.  
-Eu tenho uma teoria...-ela confessou ficando na frente de Jenny-pode me levar presa, filha?-após ver a cara de confusa de Jenny ela sorriu-tenho que entrar dentro da base dalek de algum jeito.  
No meio do caminho Riv e Sherlock pararam ao receber uma mensagem de Jenny, dizendo que havia encontrado a Doutora. Eles esbarraram com elas dentro da base dalek.  
-Me desculpem, mas eu não posso por minha família em risco-a Doutora tentou soltar eles que havia prendido de má vontade-corram!

Após dizer isso nada aconteceu a Doutora continuou onde estava-não vou sair daqui...preciso entrar lá.  
-Nós viemos aqui resgatá-la-disse Sherlock indignado e impaciente-correndo riscos e tudo mais com um plano feito às pressas pra você não vir conosco? Estou farto Doutora.  
-Sr. Holmes se acalme por favor-Riv pediu-deixe q eu lido com a teimosia da minha esposa já que sou especialista nisso.  
-Eu posso até ter fugido mas valeu a pena-ela se defendeu orgulhosa de si mesma-eu sei porque os daleks querem Artie. Aparentemente eles acham que ele seria seu criador.  
-O que? Como assim? Preciso que desenvolva isso melhor-o detetive se virou pra ela ainda irritado.  
-Nós de alguma forma interferimos no destino do Arthur-a Doutora disse mais calmamente-ele vai ser um escritor que contará suas aventuras no século 19 e 20 justamente porque fomos trazidos pra época dele.  
-Esses ciborgues estúpidos podem mesmo transformar até uma criança em dalek?-Sherlock perguntou.  
-Eu receio que sim-Riv respondeu a questão-já vi isso nas minhas aventuras.  
-Certo, se queremos impedir isso temos que fazer alguma coisa-o detetive ficou sério,sua mente começando a trabalhar a mil-conseguem contatar Jenny? Diga a ela pra nos trazer lenha, combustível, água, uma panela e legumes. Vamos cozinhar.

-Mas pra que ah... !-a Doutora começou a entender -vamos cozinhar meu amigo!  
-Eu sei que comida cairia bem agora mas deveríamos sair daqui primeiro não acham?-Riv comentou.  
-Faz parte do plano meu amor-disse a senhora do tempo entusiasmada-observe e verás! 


	26. Notícias em Stonyhurst

Molly Holmes acordou atordoada estranhando o ambiente que estava.  
-John...-ela murmurou e seus olhos se estreitaram lembrando do ocorrido-Arthur?! Temos que ir atrás dele...  
-Não, não, Molly, eu sei que está preocupada, mas você tem que se recuperar primeiro-o médico disse.  
-Você foi atingida por um laser de Skaro sra. Holmes-Ben explicou-ele iria degenerar seus órgãos mas um pouco de comida terráquea estimula o funcionamento deles e expele os efeitos.  
-Santo Deus Benjamim!-John exclamou surpreso-andou caçando alienígenas por aqui?  
-Não vovô-Ben respondeu-só li alguns livros está bem? Já que não posso ser um caçador me tornei um homem de Letras em treinamento.  
-Isso é muito bom e tranquilizante e útil-seu avô sorriu-seu pai vai ficar despreocupado agora.  
-É, sim -o menino sorriu de volta.  
-Onde está a Emily?-Molly vasculhou o quarto à procura da filha.

-Ela saiu-Ben avisou-parece q um telegrama do sr. Holmes chegou até aqui e estava endereçado a ela.  
-Como isso é possível ?-Molly estranhou toda a situação.

-Podem ter usado um feitiço ou tecnologia alienígena pra encontrar a srta. Holmes-Explicou Ben mais uma vez.  
-Sherlock... será q ele descobriu algo sobre o Arthur?-a sra. Holmes tentou deduzir-será que o telegrama é dele?  
-Não posso imaginar Molly, mas espero que seja dele-John a respondeu.  
Para acalmar a preocupação deles, Emily apareceu no quarto com o telegrama.  
-Mãe eu estou tão feliz que está melhor-A moça se sentou na cama ao lado de Molly-recebi um telegrama do papai.

 _"Emily Holmes,  
Reúna a família e aguarde nosso retorno na Baker St._

 _Esperamos retornar logo com A. C. D._ _  
S. H."_

-Eles estão com o Arthur-Emily anunciou depois de ler -e quer que voltemos pra casa. Padrinho minha mãe não está completamente bem pra ir, está?

-Não-John disse com preocupação na voz-eu recomendo mais repouso com certeza.

-Por mim tudo bem ficarem aqui-Ben disse as suas visitas-vou avisar ao diretor.  
O Dr. Watson achou melhor receitar a Molly uma boa sopa, lembrando-se da última vez a haviam lidado com daleks.


	27. A confusão da sopa

De volta ao planeta deles, Sherlock preparava uma sopa que cozinhava ao calor de uma fogueira feita no canto de sua cela. Enquanto isso o detetive terminava de escrever a carta para Emily.  
-Será que conseguiria enviar para Emily, Doutora?-Ele pediu à senhora do tempo-tem algum jeito da chave sônica enviar a ela?  
-Há uma maneira-ela se levantou e escaneou a carta com a chave-uma versão da carta deve aparecer na correspondência dos Holmes na era vitoriana.  
-O que pretende com a sopa sr. Holmes?-Riv se aproximou dele perguntando.  
-Há um tempo atrás, descobrimos que uma sopa orgânica é capaz de impedir que um ser humano se transforme em dalek-Sherlock respondeu -Talvez não reverta por completo o efeito, mas nos dê um tempo, ao menos vai deixar nossos inimigos confusos.  
-E como pretende fazer os soldados ingerirem a sopa?-A Doutora disse tentando ajudar.  
-Jogar em cima deles quando tiverem reunidos-o detetive deu de ombros.  
-Uau sério?-a senhora do tempo fez uma careta-tem certeza que...  
Antes que eles brigassem, um dos soldados daleks apareceu na porta da cela.  
-Me acompanhem prisioneiros, agora-falou o soldado de forma robótica.  
Riv olhou para a Doutora como se dissesse "siga o plano do Sherlock, é a melhor opção que temos".  
Eles seguraram a panela de forma discreta atrás de Sherlock que tomou a frente.  
Os três saíram da cela e rapidamente Riv jogou um pouco da água da panela no soldado que os escoltava. Ele entrou em parafuso e desmaiou tremendo.  
River, Sherlock e a Doutora saíram correndo dali.  
-Essa é nossa chance-Sherlock se voltou para o casal - vamos salvar Arthur.  
Ao saírem da masmorra e subirem uma escada seu plano de fuga pareceu falhar por um momento, já que foram cercados novamente por mais soldados daleks. O grupo se assustou por um instante.  
-Quem quer sopa?!-gritou a Doutora despejando sopa por tudo quanto é lado.  
-Sr. Holmes!-a voz infantil de Arthur Conan Doyle interrompeu a bagunça.  
O olhar atento de Sherlock notou os daleks ameaçadores ao redor do menino.  
-Já chega prisioneiros desprezíveis-um dos daleks disse -Nada impedirá que Doyle seja nosso líder, o procedimento já começou.  
-Artie!-Sherlock correu até ele. Era quase como se ele visse Hamish ali-fique calmo confie em nós, vai ficar tudo bem.  
-Afaste-se reles humano-disse o dalek mais próximo se referindo a Holmes.  
-Vocês são uns imbecis mesmo-Sherlock se levantou e se pôs a frente de todos prestes a fazer um discurso-Eu andei estudando vocês. Surgiram da guerra, Davros achou melhor destruir seu próprio povo do que encontrar uma solução pacífica.  
Sherlock continuou os distraindo com seu conhecimento sobre eles e sobre a nuvem nanotecnológica...brilhante, não acha? Falou ainda sobre como Artie o escreveu, assim se tornando seu criador e mestre. Isso os deixou tão entretidos analisando Sherlock e Arthur que nem percebeu a saída da Doutoar da cena. Nem mesmo Mel.  
-Olá docinho-disse Mel chegando do lado da Doutora a assustando, o que fez a timelady pisar no pé do arqueólogo...sem querer, mas ele não gritou apenas contraiu os lábios para controlar a dor e o inchaço que provavelmente ficaria no pé, só voltando a falar após ela livrar se pé-essa doeu...o que está fazendo?-ele sussurrou entendo o recado dessa vez.  
A Doutora suspirou, ela estava tentando abrir um tubo de ventilação com o auxílio de sua chave sônica e bem...um grampo! Quando ela finalmente conseguiu, deu na placa de metal que impedia o acesso aos tubos para Riv colocar no chão.  
-Queido...sei que vai parecer estranho, mas se abaixa.  
Mel terminou de por a placa no chão com o máximo de silêncio possível e fez o que sua esposa pediu. Se baixou e ela subiu em seus ombros, assim que ela fez isso o maior se levantou, pois agora tinha entendido o que ela ia fazer.

Assim que ela estava dentro do tubo ele passou a Panela que ainda tinha mais da metade prepara. A Doutora a pegou e subiu apenas um pouco no tubo, equilibrando a panela e depois se pôs a engatinhar por toda sua extensão até chegar num sistema de irrigação contra incêndios...ok parecia tolo ter aquilo ali, mas qualquer coisa é melhor que o fogo certo? Depois de tudo feito ela voltou pelo caminho que tinha feito, claro que teve que parar temporariamente ventiladores assassinos com sua chave de fenda sônica, mas de resto foi até que...estimulante.  
Quando voltou Mel estava já em uma pequena batalha ao lado de Sherlock e Arthur...é parece que a distração acabou afinal de contas.  
A Doutora, porém andou como se nada tivesse acontecendo, o que deixou todos incrédulos.  
-Ei...vocês! Todos me escutem-isso não adiantou muita coisa até ela pegar um rádio que Riv sempre "guardava"(deixava mais a mostra que bunda de babuíno) e usou uma chave sônica na antena produzindo um ruído nada agradável aos ouvidos e parte elétrica que fez todos os daleks e humano-daleks entrarem em uma profunda agonia assim, parando.  
-Ótimo...agora podem me ouvir. Sei que nesse corpo eu não sou alta, mas quero que me ouçam-disse ela usando o que sobrou do rádio de Mels para aumentar sua voz numa frequência audível tanto para os humanos quanto para os daleks. Sim...a Doutora tinha um plano-era uma vez uma guerra...uma que deve ter sido bem antiga levando em conta os instrumentos usados na época. Eu e minha TARDIS voamos para lá e adivinhem quem eu encontrei? Conseguem ao menos "chutar"? Ah pera...vocês não ter pernas. Mas isso não vem ao caso...ou vem? De qualquer maneira eu estava lá e encontrei o papaizinho de vocês, Davros... com a mesma idade do Arthur por exemplo... ou um pouco mais velho. Eu o salvei. Não consigo me lembrar o porque, mas o salvei e pense você...se viajassem no tempo e encontrassem uma criança precisando de ajuda entre a vida e a morte, você perguntaria "qual o seu nome" e ela dissesse "Adolf Hitler" como reagiram? Hein bando de saleiros imprestáveis de metal? Exterminava?-ouve uma onda de "exterminar" na sala, mas à ameaça da Doutora a reproduzir aquele áudio de novo, eles se calaram e a timelady continuou-pois foi isso que fiz...o salvei! Eu o salvei...e tive bastante tempo para pensar o porque, mas sempre acho que foi um tanto egoísta, mas necessário... eu queria salvar alguém-instantaneamente a Doutora ficou com uma forte dor de cabeça e apertou os olhos e continuou-sabem o que quero dizer com isso? Oh vamos...essas até vocês acertam. A grande resposta é porque EU SOU A DOUTORA E EU SALVO AS PESSOAS-dito isso Sherlock que já tinha pegado um pouco de palha na cela as queimou e jogou-as no chão para acionar uma armadilha que ele tinha feito com a Doutora e...fiquem surpresos ou não com Arthur, o garoto era um gênio, o que não é de admirar...afinal os da Daleks precisam de gênios. O fogo logo se espalhou detonando alguns estalinhos e bombas de fedor e ainda fazendo fumaça e calor o suficiente para que acionasse o sistema contra incêndios fazendo todos ficarem encharcados de sopa orgânica anti nuvem dalek.  
River a Doutora Sherlock e Arthur saíram correndo dali. O menino estava tão desorientado que teve que ter sido carregado pelo detetive em certo momento até alcançarem a TARDIS.


	28. De criador para criatura

-Estão todos aqui?-a Doutora perguntou acionando os comandos da TARDIS.  
-Jenny estamos fugindo-Riv a avisou pelo comunicador-sugiro que faça o mesmo minha querida.  
-Eu já estou em rota de fuga-a jovem respondeu-boa sorte a vocês.  
A Doutora franziu o cenho. Jenny estava fazendo tudo menos fugindo então por que ela falaria que está?  
-Jenny...o que está havendo...de verdade?  
-Bem...ab 429-O-674-ela disse para a Doutora que colocou as coordenadas na Tardis  
-o que está acontecendo?-perguntou Riv para a Doutora.  
-Adivinha...ela só está sendo SUA filha-a timelady correu e abriu a porta da Tardis que estava na lateral de um prédio em Skaro.  
-Oi papai!-Jenny pulou cheia de estilo pra dentro da TARDIS e acenou.  
-Meio em cima da hora pra vir com a gente não acha?-a Doutora olhou pra ela não tão brava assim.  
-Eu sinto muito, mas queria vê-los de novo-Jenny deu de ombros.  
Sherlock e Arthur observavam enquanto a família se organizava.  
Sentados lado a lado em um canto da sala de comando.  
-O que é esse lugar sr. Holmes?-perguntou o menino.  
-É o meu lar-a Doutora se intrometeu com seu típico jeito-e minha incrível carruagem.  
A Tardis fez um barulho assustando o menino, o que fez a Doutora rir.  
-Impressionante!-comentou Artie-mas os monstros de metal também foram. Eu não entendi o que queriam fazer comigo. Me tomaram da escola e de repente eu estava aqui.  
-Bem...-Sherlock suspirou para organizar os pensamentos-você gosta muito das minhas investigações não é mesmo?  
A Doutora suspirou e estalou os lábios.  
-Bem... eu acho que essa é conversa entre...pai e filho-ela inflou as bochechas desconfortável e saiu de perto dele murmurando um "boa sorte" para Sherlock.  
-Sim gosto muito eu acho Um Estudo em Vermelho brilhante e Signo dos Quatro é meio meloso às vezes, mas isso é culpa do Dr. Watson. Não conte isso a ele. Eu sempre li na Strand.  
-Eu posso deduzir que você me conhece muito bem-continuou Sherlock-e por isso os monstros de metal te levaram. Eles se chamam daleks. Há um tempo atrás eles queriam que eu fosse o líder deles.  
-E se não for o doutor Watson que as escreveu e se eu não existisse ou fosse apenas seu "amigo imaginário"?-Sherlock disse aquilo desconfortamente com um nó no peito. Falar aquilo em voz alta deixava tudo mais...real.  
-Mas por que?-Arthur ficou confuso-Era isso que eles queriam comigo? Eles escolhem o líder deles como?  
-Aparentemente eles julgam quais seres humanos são tão frios e insensíveis a ponto de serem considerados máquinas-o mais velho respondeu-eles achavam que eu era assim.  
-Mas eu não sou assim -o menino ficou desesperado-eu tenho certeza que sou humano.  
-É claro que é Arthur-Sherlock olhou em seus olhos enfatizando cada palavra-por você me conhecer demais e acharem que sou insensível, acham q você também é assim.  
-Ah -Artie suspiro pensativo-entendi, eu não sou assim mesmo.  
-Muitas pessoas leem suas histórias...por que eu?-o menino perguntou confuso.  
-Sim-Sherlock deu um sorriso triste-você vai escrever histórias sobre mim e os daleks acharam que você me criou por causa disso.

-Eu o que?-Confusão tomou conta do rosto do menino-não como assim? O senhor já existe eu... como sabe que vou escrever suas histórias?  
-É muito mais complicado do que imagina-o detetive suspirou-mas não importa o que aconteça, escreva minhas histórias se você quiser não se sinta obrigado a nada.  
-Eu vou então-Arthur decidiu parecendo muito mais aliviado-vou escrever as aventuras do meu vizinho muito inteligente e seu melhor amigo médico e muito corajoso. Exatamente como lembro de vocês, do jeito que li na Strand e do jeito que sei que vocês são.  
-Obrigado Arthur-Sherlock sorriu-você me honra muito.  
-De nada sr. Holmes-Arthur sorriu de volta.  
Logo depois Sherlock conseguiu enviar um telegrama para Emily através da TARDIS, avisando que tudo estava bem e que logo eles voltariam pra casa.


	29. A visita de Elizabeth

A velha TARDIS da Doutora pousou em frente ao 221b Baker St. vitoriano. Agora era estranho para Sherlock olhar o local e pensar q ali era sua casa. Era e não era de certa forma.  
Molly?-ele chamou ao entrar como sempre fazia.  
Ninguém respondeu. "Onde eles podem estar?"pensou Sherlock até lembrar-se de algo.  
-Pra onde a TARDIS enviou o telegrama?-ele perguntou a Doutora.  
-Hã... pro colégio do Arthur em Stonyhurst-respondeu a senhora do tempo.  
-Vamos esperar que eles cheguem-disse o Prof. Williams-eles estavam em missão pra proteger o Arthur não é mesmo? Eles ainda devem estar lá.  
-É provável-Sherlock se sentou em sua poltrona com pesar-é estranho eu querer ir pra casa?  
-Não somos as pessoas mais certas para responder isso mas...-a Doutora falou pensativa-mas acho que não.  
Sherlock só fez uma expressão instigada como resposta.  
Na casa dos Winchester mãe e filhos decidiram ir atrás de Samuel mesmo antes q Eliza desse sinais de vida.

Durante três semanas, eles tentaram rastrear Samuel usando feitiços e amuletos tentando encontrá-lo, mas tudo era em vão. Amelia tinha uma aparência abatida, mas fazia o possível para ajudar nas buscas pesquisando em livros e pergaminhos maneiras de encontrar seu marido.  
Numa noite em que todos já estavam cansados de tanto procurar e se retiraram para dormir, Elizabeth decidiu agir por conta própria de maneira desesperada.  
Vestiu seu capuz e saiu sorrateiramente de casa. Havia um lugar em Londres que ela ainda não tinha tentado buscar informações sobre o paradeiro de seu irmão.  
Andou muito na calada da noite até encontrar o local em um bairro distante e remoto. Havia um prédio vermelho de 5 andares. Dava para ver o brilho das lareiras dos apartamentos e as fumaças das chaminés.  
Belle entrou sem nenhum problema e logo reparou na bagunça do lugar, abaixando-se ocasionalmente para desviar das roupas penduradas no varal do corredor. Bateu na porta do apartamento que procurava. Abriram-lhe o olho mágico e logo ela demandou.

-Vim ver Raabe.  
Sentiu-se a tensão dentro de todo o apartamento.  
-Pois não srta. Winchester-um jovenzinho abriu a porta para ela.  
-Obrigada Howard-ela agradeceu entrando.  
-Srta. Winchester -uma moça com roupas simples mas arrumada a atendeu-me desculpe a franqueza mas não esperava sua visita.  
-Raabe-Belle disse-estamos desesperados atrás do meu irmão Samuel. Ele foi levado por Puros. Tem ideia de onde ele pode estar?  
-Eu tenho uma pista-Raabe hesitou-Mas eu confesso que temo por mim e... minha família. Tenho muito apreço pelos Winchester e sabe que eu faria o possível em meio alcance para ajudá-la.  
-Você não fez nada de errado minha amiga-Elizabeth tomou as mãos dela-eu juro proteger vocês sempre, mas por favor se sabe de algo me diga.  
-Eu ouvi dizer que eles tem um depósito-Raabe suspirou-lacrado por palavras enoquianas, se conseguir destravá-las pode entrar e provavelmente seu irmão está lá.  
-Muito obrigada-Belle a abraçou-você me ajudou muito e eu prometo retribuir. Mande minhas lembranças ao sr. Rabley.  
-Foi meu prazer -Raabe sorriu-meu marido conhece seu irmão e vai aprovar minha ajuda.

-Adeus sra. Rabley-a Winchester disse-Howard.  
Assim Belle saiu do prédio o mais rápido q pôde, já começando a bolar um plano para resgatar seu irmãozinho.


	30. O resgate de Samuel

Quando Belle alcançou a primeira rua mais iluminada se assustou e parou de andar ao ver sua mãe na sua frente.  
-Mamãe!-A moça arfou.  
-Por que não me disse que tinha uma amiga que sabia do paradeiro dos Puros?-Mary era delicada, mas firme-e por que saiu sem nos avisar ?  
-Não queria colocá-los em perigo-Elizabeth respondeu como se voltasse a ser uma garotinha-Sinto muito mãe.  
-Mas qual seu plano?-perguntou Mary conhecendo bem a filha -vamos salvar Sam agora.

-Mas e o Dean?-Belle se lembrou de seu outro irmão.  
-Vai ficar com Lisa e Amelia-Mary a respondeu-pelo visto o depósito fica em Stratford vamos logo não temos tempo a perder.  
Mais um encontro aguardava Belle naquela noite. Quando mãe e filha encontraram o lugar, Castiel as esperava nas proximidades.  
-Eu vim como me pediu Sra. Winchester-o anjo as respondeu -vamos.  
Belle o observou surpresa pois não esperava encontrá-lo ali.  
Ele se abaixou e tocou os sigilos conseguindo desfazer sua proteção. O trio entrou no depósito aparentemente vazio.  
Entraram armados e com todo o cuidado possível, observando cada possível perigo eminente. Havia vários objetos bagunçados num andar de cima.  
Uma silhueta humana sentada em uma cadeira ao longe foi vista pelo trio. Mary e Belle correram ao reconhecerem o homem q conheciam tão bem.  
-Sammy-sua mãe o abraçou enquanto ele estava desacordado.  
Samuel abriu os olhos devagar.  
-Mãe... -ele disse tão emocionado como na primeira vez que a viu.  
O jovem homem parecia abatido e cansado como se tivesse se alimentado mal por vários dias, o que não era tão longe da verdade.  
-Vieram ao resgate?-Sam perguntou-temos que ir logo antes que Lemuel retorne.  
-Isso não será problema meu amigo-Castiel tocou seu ombro e de repente ele e os Winchester que o acompanhavam surgiram na sala de estar da casa deles.  
Não havia ninguém na casa aparentemente.  
-Amelia... Angela...-Sam pediu pela presença delas.  
-Eu vou chamá-las-Belle se ofereceu.  
-Você não vai a lugar nenhum-Mary o repreendeu-precisa se alimentar e descansar.  
-Claro mamãe-ele sorriu-mas há coisas que eu preciso contar, planos dos Puros...  
-Não agora-sua mãe pediu-trate de descansar meu amor por favor.  
Amelia veio correndo as escadas com Andy em seu colo, tomando todo o cuidado de não derrubá-la.  
-Sam-ela o abraçou sem conter as lágrimas-como eu senti sua falta  
-Não chore Amy eu já estou aqui-Sam respondeu ainda a segurando firme.  
-Papai!-balbuciou Andy fazendo seus pais lhe darem atenção.  
-Meu amorzinho-Sam beijou sua bochecha e a abraçou-não quero nunca mais me separar de vocês.  
-Sammy!-Dean veio ao seu encontro e os irmãos se abraçaram.  
-Eu sinto muito por não termos te resgatado mais cedo-o mais velho disse.  
-Eu estou bem irmão-Sam sorriu-sobrevivi firme a tudo.  
Mary acabou preparando uma velha sopa que John aprendeu a fazer nos tempos de exército. Belle e os meninos adoravam e também aprenderam a prepara-la.  
Samuel comeu dando algumas colheradas a Angela. Enquanto isso, resumia em sua mente preciosas pistas que havia reunido em seu cativeiro.


	31. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Na Baker St desceram Arthur, Emily, Molly, Ben e John vindo de Stonyhurst. Sherlock abriu a porta antes que eles batessem o que assustou John.

-Como sabia que era nós?-perguntou o médico.  
-Deduções ora!-Sherlock deu de ombros-conheço muito bem seus passos, o barulho que a forma de pisar faz, o tempo que leva de um som até o outro...  
-E estava ansioso para nos ver-a esposa dele completou.  
-É claro-ele sorriu pra ela enquanto eles entravam.  
-Onde está o Hamish Molly?-ele perguntou.  
-Ficou com minhas noras-John respondeu-ele não queria se separar da Rachel.  
-Espera Molly-Sherlock notou algo diferente nela-você foi ferida! O que aconteceu?  
-É uma longa história e não se preocupe, eu já estou bem-ela sorriu.  
-Dr. Watson-Artie disse interrompendo os adultos-sinto muito por ter me perdido de vocês no colégio. Agora eu entendi porque fui raptado.  
-Não há porque se desculpar Arthur-John lhe deu um abraço-você estava em perigo e agora está tudo bem.  
-Meu caro Watson-Sherlock o chamou-temos uma missão muito importante pra realizar agora.  
-Certo Holmes-John estranhou.  
Assim como o resto das pessoas que o observavam.  
-Molly Emily-o detetive se dirigiu a elas-façam uma visita aos Winchester. Digam a eles para virem até aqui.  
-No que está pensando sr. Holmes?-a Doutora desconfiou de seus planos.  
-Exatamente nisso-ele rebateu orgulhoso pois finalmente teria sua "vingança" em breve-não se preocupe tomarei cuidado.  
-Bem Artie!-ele se virou para o menino sorrindo todo animado-eu e o Dr. Watson vamos contar todas as aventuras investigativas que quiser saber.  
-Mesmo sr. Holmes?-o menino começou a se empolgar tanto quanto ele.  
-Conte-as para o mundo quando você for mais velho-Sherlock disse com um brilho nos olhos-use seu nome para levar o nosso nome longe.  
-Sherlock...-John disse pensativo-pra que tudo isso?  
-Um dia você vai entender meu amigo-ele deu uma de suas piscadelas.  
-Isso quer dizer que o senhor vai embora? As pessoas vão lembrar de você?-questionou Artie conectando as coisas.  
-Tecnicamente, Artie...eu nunca existo. É como se...-começou a dizer Sherlock, mas foi interrompido por um Artie com os olhos brilhando.  
-Se eu fosse seu pai-disse o menino correndo para abraçar sua criatura enquanto todos olhavam uns para os outros sem entender nada.  
-Ora vamos não fique assim-Sherlock tentou controlar as emoções-enquanto se lembrar de mim vou sempre estar com você.  
-Eu gosto muito de lembrar quando nos conhecemos-John percebeu a tristeza do amigo e tentou mudar de assunto-lembra disso?  
-Mas é claro-Sherlock começou a contar.  
O pequeno Arthur Conan Doyle então pôs-se a anotar em esquemas complicados todas as partes importantes que Holmes e Watson contavam das histórias que ele já conhecia tão bem.  
Enquanto estavam os três na sala do 221b,Sherlock e John nas suas respectivas poltronas e Artie na cadeira do cliente, a família de John ia aos poucos chegando.  
Então as histórias se cessaram e ouviu-se a campainha. Molly foi atender.  
-Sra. Holmes-Mary Doyle a cumprimentou com um sorriso-eu vim buscar o Arthur.  
-Ah claro-Molly disse-vou buscá-lo. Artie!  
-Bom parece que esse é o fim-Sherlock suspirou  
-Abelhas em Sussex não é?-Artie sorriu.  
-Isso mesmo-Sherlock o abraçou enquanto John estranhava o que o menino disse-Adeus Arthur Conan Doyle.  
-Adeus sr. Holmes-Artie disse e foi abraçar John-adeus Dr. Watson.

-Até a próxima aventura-o médico acenou para ele.  
Arthur segurou a mão de sua mãe acenou para o 221b mais uma vez e foi para casa cheio de planos e histórias pra contar.


	32. Voltando pra casa

-Bem meu caro Holmes-a Doutora deu um tapinha em seu ombro-parece que cumprimos nossa missão.  
-Mas do que é que vocês estão falando?!-John se levantou já nervoso por ficar confuso demais.  
-É Doutora-Sherlock disse em seu tom de vingança-explique pra todos nós o que está acontecendo.  
-Espera eu tenho uma ideia melhor-o prof. Williams se colocou a frente de todos-deem as mãos todos agora!  
Assim todos eles fizeram até Joan meio contrariada. River ajustou o manipulador de vortex e um raio azul atingiu a todos, menos ele, a Doutora e Sherlock.  
Depois que o clarão se apagou, ouviram-se muitos gemidos por causa de dor de cabeça.

-Para a TARDIS!-a Doutora exclamou como uma louca-Alons-y!  
Demorou um pouco para que todos se recuperassem da dor de cabeça, mas todos tinham voltado a se lembrar de quem eram e de que pertenciam ao século 21. Mesmo assim, se lembravam do que tinha acontecido na era vitoriana, mas ninguém nem a Doutora sabia explicar como eles tinham ido parar lá.  
A TARDIS fazia seu curso de volta pra Londres moderna quando Castiel e Belle conversavam sobre algo que ainda os preocupava.  
-Sam disse que os Puros pretendem começar uma matança geral de famílias angelicais -ela disse-querem negociar aliados com o seu segundo filho pra que alcancem mais famílias.  
-Isso é culpa minha-ele lamentou-não deveria ter aceitado ter uma família.  
-Nunca mais repita isso-Belle o repreendeu-ter uma família foi um presente do seu Pai. Ele viu seus sentimentos e criou um propósito muito maior a partir disso. E não é a primeira vez que passamos por dificuldades. Nós vamos sair dessa.  
-Como vamos proteger a todos?-ele disse com pesar.  
-De alguma forma-ela disse intrépida nem que seja da forma mais desesperada. Mas eu prometo que vou protege-los.  
-Primeira parada: lar dos Holmes!-a Doutora anunciou o que interrompeu a conversa de sua neta.  
-Bem acho que é isso-Sherlock deu uma olhada para todos-até a próxima Watsons.  
Ele Molly Emily e Hamish saíram da TARDIS e avistaram seu velho lar. Nas ruas estavam ônibus, táxis e pessoas modernas para seu alívio.  
-Eu pensei que não voltariam mais-saiu a sra Hudson do prédio.  
-Sra. Hudson me conte o que aconteceu por favor eu não lembro-Sherlock pediu com sinceridade mas pra ela soou como deboche.  
-Ora mocinho vocês me deixaram plantada no parque a tarde toda-a senhoria reclamou.  
-Bom é que houve um contratempo-ele explicou misterioso-vamos ter que remarcar a reunião WH.  
-Que tal se mudássemos pro dia de Natal?-Molly sugeriu-já está tão perto.  
-Legal mãe!-Hamish aprovou.  
-Eu também gostei-Emily opinou.  
-Só não me preguem nenhuma peça entenderam?-a sra. Hudson gritou do corredor enquanto eles entravam.  
Sherlock apenas riu. Era um alívio voltar para casa depois de confiar sua história nas mãos de um menino brilhante.


	33. A revelação de Eliza

Em Portland nada tinha sido resolvido completamente. Bem somente a questão da era vitoriana. Mas uma tensão que se levantava no ar era percebida por todos.  
Foi aí que toda a família Winchester percebeu que havia um estranho em sua casa.  
Suas mãos voaram para as armas que carregavam.  
Sam reconheceu o homem. Lemuel, um dos lideres do Puros.

O anjo deu um sorriso torto e estalou os dedos. Sam se viu aprisionado de novo em sua própria casa.  
-Achou que ia escapar mesmo?-desdenhou o anjo-Eu perseguiria a Joia Rara e seus aliados até os confins das eras. Ah e dessa vez não estou sozinho.  
Todos estavam em total silêncio. Os Nazisangels tinham invadido o local e Sam estava no sofá com as mãos e os pés amarrados.  
-Sabemos que a Eliza está aqui e não sairemos sem ela-disse o líder sentado perto de Sam enquanto seus encarregados procuravam por toda a casa.  
-Vocês não vão invadir minha casa assim não-disse Mary se pronunciando.  
-Estão todos aqui-veio uma voz do nada.  
Supreedentemente viram uma figura feminina ir até onde estavam os anjos, era Eliza. Tinha um óculos escuros enormes que impedia que a reconhecessem. Tinha um coque bem alto, batom vermelho e deixava sua tatuagem a mostra, seu maior prêmio.  
-Agora solte-o-falou com uma voz séria.  
A voz dela parecia ser forte, era uma voz que fazia que a sala toda se acalmasse e a ouvisse. Ela usava roupas largas e transmitia um ar de leveza e força.  
-Selaram isso com sangue-ela suspirou e podemos sentir que seu tom de voz vacilou, Ray que estava com as mãos dadas com Castiel, correu e abraçou suas pernas.  
-Eu, Elizabeth-ela tirou o óculos se revelando apenas para os anjos-sou a Joia Rara- prenderam ela e a viraram para toda a família e pôs uma faca em seu pescoço enquanto outro anjo pegou Ray-Solte minha menina. Vocês já tem o que querem, eu sou... -ela ia falar quando luminosas luzes apareceram e se materializaram.  
-Eu sou Eliza-disse Mark estendendo seus braços para que fosse pego.  
-Não eu sou Eliza-disse a esposa de outro anjo, e outro e outro e outro até que...  
-EU SOU ELIZA-gritou Sam.  
-Eu sou Eliza-disse Amy.  
-Eu sou Eliza-disse Lisa.  
-Eu sou Eliza-Castiel, Mary e de repente todos da sala gritavam "Eu sou Eliza, eu sou Eliza".

O chão começou a tremer e uma luz branca cegou todos e os Naziangels começaram a gritar e Soltaram belle e Ray que correu pros braços da mãe e os anjos continuaram a gritar e se revelaram. Apareceu na testa deles um visor dalek.  
-Eu sou Eliza, eu sou Eliza-continuaram entoando e mais e mais luzes se materializaram e agora tinha anjos também que eram casados ou apenas contra os nazis.  
-Eu sou Eliza, eu sou Eliza!-agora todos de mãos dadas e os anjos daleks explodiram em milhões de pedaços restando só um.  
-Vocês acham que sabem o que Eliza que dizer? Sujar nosso sangue? Desonrar a nossa espécie? Quem é você Elizabeth Winchester?  
-Eu sou uma sobrevivente, eu sou Eliza!-ela estralou os dedos e ele explodiu sujando o que estava limpo.  
Skaro também sentiu a força de Eliza e eles começaram a pifar, pois Eliza era muito mais que uma pessoa, era uma ideia. A ideia de revolução libertação, justiça, igualdade e um novo começo para todos tudo porque...EU SOU ELIZA.


	34. O perdão

Assim os Winchester e os Esposos Angelicais venceram sua batalha contra os Nazianjos. Mas ainda havia algo a ser acertado.  
-Então Belle... -Dean disse recuperando-se do momento-Você era a Eliza esse tempo todo? Por que não nos contou?!  
-Por favor fique calmo-ela pediu clemência-eu conheço vocês dois muito bem. Eu os vi crescer e sei bem como vocês agiriam se eu contasse.  
-Quando isso começou?-Dean avançou para Castiel.

-Calma Dean-Sam tentou controlá-lo-escute o lado deles primeiro, eles tiveram seus motivos.  
-Dean Campbell Winchester! Solta seu cunhado agora...-Belle disse logo se sentando o que chamou atenção de todos.  
-Se acalmem olhe o que estão fazendo! Lembre-se a Belle é Eliza isso quer dizer que...  
-Você é que tá grávida!-Dean pôs as mãos na cabeça em desespero.  
-E a Ray também é nossa sobrinha-Sam completou.  
-Parabéns Capitão óbvio tu acaba de ganhar um prêmio de obviedade...agora vou ver se está todo mundo bem e recuperado do choque e não atrevam a me seguir- Disse Eliza indo em direção a cozinha onde estavam todos reunidos indo para perto de Lisa.  
-Lisa você está bem?- seu marido foi o primeiro a acudi-la.  
-Estou sim...foi só um enjoo-ela disse vendo que derrubara as coisas em sua mão-Parece que o pequeno Dean ou a pequena Rosemary vai ter uma amiguinha ou um amiguinho para brincar.  
-Não...-Dean sentou-se no sofá como se sua cabeça fosse explodir-dona Elizabeth Winchester senta aqui e me explica essa história sua e do Castiel direito.  
-Não vai comemorar por sua esposa estar gravida?-seu melhor amigo tentou.  
-Nem pense em fugir do assunto-o Winchester do meio ordenou.  
-Dean-Belle se aproximou dele e falou como quando eles eram crianças-eu e Castiel nos aproximamos depois da época que nos conhecemos pela primeira vez. Eu fiquei em estado de choque quando percebi que estava apaixonada por um anjo. Eu sei que era proibido. Mas então o Senhor permitiu. Nós nos casamos com a permissão Dele e tivemos uma filha. A Ray. Eu não queria contar pra vocês porque achei que não aprovariam, que fariam de tudo pra nos separar, por ciúmes ou pra que eu não fosse perseguida como fomos agora. Mas a situação ficou tão instável que eu tive que revelar. E aqui estamos nós. Me perdoe meus irmãos.  
-Perdoe? Meu Deus, mana essa vida celestial não te vez bem, mas nos a desculpamos com uma condição-Dean disse.  
-É mesmo?-Belle estava muita mais calma agora-qual?  
-Se seu filho for um menino você vai dar meu nome pra ele-Dean propôs sorridente.  
-Na verdade planejávamos isso-Castiel confessou.  
-Dean Robert na verdade-Ela completou-grandes homens na minha vida.  
-Belle-Sam a chamou-eu a perdoo, mas não tenho mágoa de você, entendo suas razões e se contasse mais cedo eu aceitaria sem problemas.  
-Eu sei Sammy-ela o abraçou –obrigada.  
-Então-Ray disse se aproximando-eu posso chamar minha mãe de mãe?  
-Claro minha filha...apenas vem-Belle pegou sua filha no colo.  
-Isso é maravilhoso-disse a Doutora contemplativa grata por ter toda a sua família reunida sem mais segredos-e Dean vai se preparando.  
-Calma-ele levantou as mãos -ninguém tem certeza de nada.  
-Ah mas eu tenho quase certeza-Lisa riu-está com medo?  
-É... um pouco-ele admitiu-mas vou fazer meu melhor pra cuidar do nosso filho.  
-Ou filha-sua esposa sorriu.  
-E parece que essa família não para de crescer-a Doutora comentou.  
-E você está feliz e aliviada por isso-Riv completou-você tem pessoas para quem voltar.  
-Você está completamente certo-a senhora do tempo teve que concordar.  
Eles se beijaram selando aquele momento em um último gesto.


	35. Natal na Baker St

Duas semanas depois, John e Sherlock sendo os patriarcas de suas respectivas famílias remarcaram a Reunião Anual Holmes e Winchester. As competições entre as duas famílias foram as tradicionais corrida do saco, do ovo, cabo de guerra, tirar balas do prato de farinha com a boca, charadas, corrida de balões e é claro as simulações de crimes elaboradas por Mary e Molly. Os Winchester venceram por uma diferença mínima. Sam acertou uma charada que envolvia um aspecto que os Homens de Letra estudavam, o que garantiu a vitória de sua família.  
3 dias depois, chegou o dia de Natal. Molly fez mais uma vez a façanha de fazer toda a família W caber no seu pequeno apartamento.  
Lestrade e a sra. Hudson participaram da festa como faziam todos os anos. O inspetor ficou impressionado com a grande família que John havia construído.  
-Eu queria dizer umas palavras pessoal-Sherlock anunciou a todos.  
-Tem certeza meu amigo?-John brincou como os velhos amigos que eram-cuidado com as palavras.  
-Só me ouça e vai ver o quanto eu melhorei meu amigo-O detetive replicou determinado -Muitos dizem que eu sempre tive uma vida perigosa e estranharam quando eu construí minha família. Pra mim era algo impossível mas se tornou realidade. E eu fiquei muito feliz com esse impossível. E então vi coisas inimagináveis, impossíveis, que nunca pensei viver. Mas eu sou grato por ter vivido essas coisas. Por mais estranhas que tenham sido, trouxeram meu melhor amigo de volta. Além de outros amigos. No fim das contas é bom ter todos vocês aqui. Feliz Natal Watsons! Feliz Natal pessoal!  
Todos trocaram seus votos e desejos de boas festas. Não muito longe dali em Londres mesmo, a Doutora encontrou alguém que não esperava encontrar tão cedo.

-Missy?-ela disse surpresa-então foi você quem mandou a mensagem de ajuda? O que quer comigo?  
-Esclarecer algumas coisas minha velha amiga-Missy deu um sorriso perigoso-eu sei que acabou de voltar de uma viagem não planejada. Bem fui eu quem levei vocês pra lá.  
-O que? Como assim? Pra que?-a outra timelady se assustou.  
-Aquele meu genrinho que arrumou uma briguinha de criança com aquele...-disse Missy-vejamos... melhor amigo do seu genro.

-Moriarty!- a Doutora compreendeu-ele queria que você se livrasse de Sherlock e você nos mandou pra outra dimensão pra que isso acontecesse?  
-É isso aí!-a outra cantarolou-só que vocês voltaram né? Eu bem que tentei manter vocês lá e a salvo mas não se pode ter tudo que se quer.

-Como Moriarty é seu genro?-a Doutora ignorou a ultima parte dita.  
-Ora ele casou com a minha filhinha Irene Adler-Missy falou como se fosse óbvio-ah mas eu não posso me demorar, tenho outras coisas pra fazer, só vim dar um recado como sua amiga.  
-Fale-a Doutora respondeu como se falasse com uma criança teimosa.  
-Diga pro Sherlock não se meter no caminho do Jim-Missy fez uma cara de dó-é por isso que começou a briga deles pra início de conversa. Enquanto Sherlock não se meter no caminho dele, sua esposa e filhos e a sua família, amiga, vão estar a salvo. Mas se Sherlock dar uma de abelhudo-ela deu uma risadinha-não me responsabilizo pelo que vai acontecer.  
-Seria impossível impedir Sherlock de lutar contra Moriarty caso fosse necessário-a Doutora disse com pesar.  
-Há impossíveis que causam felicidade não é mesmo?-Missy riu de novo-eu ouvi o discurso dele. Tomara que ele use a própria carapuça.  
-Eu vou tentar fazer isso-a Doutora prometeu.  
-Adeus amiga-Missy desapareceu de repente, teletranspotando-se para qualquer outro lugar.  
A Doutora então voltou para a festa de Natal e observou a todos com um olhar pensativo.  
-Está tudo bem?-Riv se aproximou dela.  
-Claro eu só-ela tentou disfarçar-lembrei de um presente que Molly pediu que eu lhe entregasse.  
-É mesmo?-ele a olhou desconfiado.  
A Doutora lhe passou uma folha de papel.  
-Esse é o presente-ela explicou-uma folha do bloco de notas dela. Que ela usa para anotar quando acompanha Sherlock em seus casos. Ela disse que é pra compensar a folha que você emprestou pra ele quando ele escreveu aquela carta pra Emily.  
-É sério?-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha-eu nem lembrava disso a não ser pela folha que está no quadro ali. De algum jeito a Emily conseguiu guardar a carta e quis emoldurar na parede.  
Ambos olharam para a carta em um quadro na parede da sala.  
-O que está te preocupando?-Riv a conhecia muito bem e percebeu seu estado de espírito.  
-Nada, só estou observando a nossa família e os nossos amigos-a Doutora sorriu-sobrevivemos de novo.  
-Como sempre fazemos meu docinho-Riv beijou sua têmpora com redundante doçura.  
Mary sorriu para seus pais.  
E a neve caía na Londres moderna esfumaçando as janelas do 221b, um lugar de histórias e famílias.

* * *

 _Bom esse é o final da história. Se vocês estão gostando desse crossover Superwholock aguardem o próximo capítulo dessa saga. Obrigada por lerem e até mais ver._


End file.
